Daughter of Sans
by FriendlyNeighborhoodTrashGirl
Summary: In the year 200X, Not much has changed. Humans still live on the surface, while monsters stay trapped underground. One day while walking, our friendly, neighborhood skeleton finds something in the woods. May contain: Skeletons, Violence, mentions of abuse. SMOL baby. Rated: Fluff and Angst. {And slight occasions of sadness.}
1. ACT 1

Quiet, Quieter, yet... Quietest.

The small forest to Sans, was all this and more to him. Sometimes when his younger brother wasn't watching him as always, sans took comfort in the peace and quiet of the forest. It still amazed him at how breathtaking it all was.

A bird flew from behind him, and landed on a nearby branch. The branch had snapped and scared off the little bird into a section of the woods.

 _A bird? Snowdin doesn't have too many of those._

Sans followed the small bird, until he stopped and started to hear a sound. Which turned into a scream. It sounded like the screams of a child. Quickly following the sound, he found a smelly old basket of sorts. It was poorly made and had a dirty smelly blue cloth inside. Inaudible screaming could be heard inside.

 _What the hell is in there?_

Slowly approaching the basket, he removed the cloth only to find a small human baby. Upon inspection, the child had brown eyes, brown hair, and countless scratches and bruises. She could possibly be the most cutest baby he had ever seen. (Besides Papyrus) He also found a note inside the infant's basket.

To whoever it may concern,

This is my daughter Frisk, I hope she has made it safe and sound, or if she didn't make it. She hopefully makes a safe trip to heaven. Either way she will be far away.. from him.

P.S

If my daughter is alive, please take care of her and make sure she is far away from her father. I couldn't live with myself knowing that he would lay his hands on her again.

Sincerely Maria.

Before sans could start to even think, another violent scream could be heard coming from the little girl. She was still lying in the basket, with the cloth all around her. Sans went over and picked her up from the basket. He started to calm her down with hushes and noises. While she was distracted, he checked on her HP.

0.00000001/2 HP.

 _Shit! This baby is going to fucking die!_

The small infant who barely could be the size of Sans's skull, started to cough and close her eyes. Panicking, Sans lifted her to his chest.

 _I need to heal her!_

His eye started to glow and illuminated the child's soul. Healing was a very difficult process for sans, it always ended up differently. So the outcome could possibly anything. However he had to do something quick. Before the soul shattered.

He started crying a little bit of his tears, and then stared directly into frisk's soul. All he had to do was focus all his magic energy on her soul and then wait for the results. When he was done, he noticed some of his tears on the small girl. Before he could recheck her HP, a white light started to bathe around them.

Sans held the infant close to him and made sure the light wouldn't blind her eyes. When the area was clear he went to check on Frisk. Only to see that she was giggling and making silly faces.

However something was very different about her. She still had brown hair, and **blue** eyes.

 _Uh-Oh._

He also noticed the child had a skeletal hand. It was small and bony. Too be honest the hand scared the living pinpricks out of sans. Even if they both had the same features. However, frisk didn't seem to mind their new had at all. She even started to poke sans's face with it.

 _Holy shit. How am I going to explain this to Papyrus?!_

Instead of standing out in the middle like an idiot, he decided he needed to act quickly before someone else saw him or the baby. Quickly, he teleported to the back of his house. He went to his lab door. Fumbling around in his jacket for his keys.

 _Shit! Where are the keys!?_

Then shortly after he found them, a familiar blue aura surrounded the object and started floating closer to frisk. She laughed and jiggled it in front of her as if it was a toy. Sans mouth wide open in shock of what he had just seen. The girl had one of her eyes glowing brightly. She then dropped them in the snow.

"You- How- Did-"Sans stuttered.

He decided to leave the keys there and use one of his shortcuts to get in the door instead. Once he got inside he jetted over to one of his machines and then to a smaller machine. All while holding frisk in his arms. He realized he needed to run some tests. Before he literally flipped his shit.

He set Frisk down in a small tube, similar to the ones nurses use for babies. It was connected to another machine. After clicking multiple buttons and printing what seemed like ALOT of data. He let out a quick gasp. He looked over at Frisk and started to grin. The results showed that frisk had DNA very similar to those of Papyrus and Sans. The child also was very powerful, because of said DNA.

"Looks like you have a new family, Frisk." said Sans with a smile. He couldn't help but smile, he help save and now protect his own flesh and blood. Sans then looked at the rest of the paperwork and saw something else very shocking to him.

Not only is Frisk his daughter, and has his powers. She was slowly developing into something uncompletely unknown. Sans running back and forth again towards to the machines. Rereading the material again, he sunk a little when he saw the last of the results:

Time of formation: 15 years. Irreversible? No. Possible fatalities: Yes.

Picking up his new daughter slowly to his chest, he realized his little girl could die if not taken care of properly.

Sensing his sudden tension, the part skeleton, Frisk whimpered and started to cry.

Sans putting his mouth on his daughter's forehead, gave a skeleton kiss, and whispered,

"I would never let anything happen to my baby bones. So don't even worry."

Both of them could feel this was the start of something.. _**Interesting.**_

 **PART TWO**

Holding Frisk tightly, he started to reminisce about his little brother.

How he was so small and liked to giggle and smile alot. Sans had always wondered about settling down or having a relationship. Getting to the surface didn't really appeal to him as much. He also was simply too lazy to meet the one either. Maybe she was out there who knows?

Sans started to look back at Frisk, wondering what could she be possibly thinking about. Frisk started crying again, and like anybody with crazy powers, started making everything around them fly around the room. This baby had way too much magic energy despite her age and size.

"Ssh Ssh. Don't cry. Daddy's here." Sans started to say lovingly and sealed with a genuine smile.

The stuff around him stopped flying. However the crying continued. Sans finally realized what the issue was.

Frisk was probably hungry. Basically judging based off her very slim and tiny growth. It was a horrible case of starvation.

Sans still had formula milk from when his father took care of him and Papyrus. Rushing upstairs with his tiny daughter in his arms. Frisk still fussy started crying even more. Knowing Papyrus was probably looking for him, he knew that papyrus would check home next.

"It's going to be alright Frisk. Daddy's gonna snuggle you then feed you, and then hopefully put you to bed." Sans reassured.

Grabbing the milk from the refrigerator, he heated it up for a couple of seconds. He then took the bottle out and shook the bottle, all with his magic.

He held the bottle to a tilt, making sure Frisk would get all the milk her little body needed. Once she was finished. He put her over his shoulder, and started to burp her.

And man this kid could burp! She started this low long burp that people beyond the ruins could probably hear. It might of even shook the earth a little.

Sans astonished and dazed started to laugh and head to the stairs of his room, still carrying his precious daughter. On the way up she giggled and cooed as she played with her new hand.

Sans, who admittedly was a little bit startled at first by the hand, realized didn't bother him much now. It was kinda cute.

When they reached the end of the hall, Sans heard a knock at the front door.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU HOME! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL DAY! I'M REALLY WORRIED SANS! ARE YOU THERE!?

Sans started to panic. What if papyrus saw his child. What if he would take his little girl away from him and mur-

No.

It wouldn't come to that, because Sans knew his brother wasn't that heartless to give his niece away to the king. Just for everyone's freedom. That was not the Papyrus Sans knows.

So with regrets already forming in the back if his head. He teleported with Frisk to their front door.

Sans slowly opened the door, hiding most of his face in his hood.

"Hey pap. I want you to meet someone, she's very special to me and I just don't want you to freak out."Sans said."Please just don't freak out."

"I PROMISE ON STRAIGHT TO ASGORE THAT I WON'T-"

Papyrus looked down at the small human infant, in sans hands.

"SANS! IS THAT A- HUMAN BABY?"

Papyrus shrieked.

Sans however noticing his daughter was just about to finally get some sleep he quickly put his hand over papyrus mouth.

Papyrus gave sans the 'are you fucking serious' look. Sans shot back with a 'does it look like I'm joking' look.

Sans then bounced Frisk up and down, then rocking them side to side. He teleported to his room and then came back to his brothers face.

"Continue." Sans finally said.

"SANS! WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN CHILD WITH YOU! YOU KNOW THEY HAVE THE FINALLY SOUL NEEDED TO BREAK THE BARRIER." Papyrus whispered shouted at his brother.

"Well first of all pap, she's kinda like part of our family now. So I can't and won't do that. Ever."

His sockets went black at that last word. He really ment it. He felt deep down that she was going to do something special in the future.

"WAIT. WHAT!? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHE'S PART OF OUR FAMILY? BROTHER, HOW'S THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" Said Papyrus who if heard any more of this conversation was going to explode.

This was definitely more than the tall skeleton could handle. However Sans knew how he felt.

So to reassure Papyrus, he told him everything that happen.

There was literally no point in lying.

Except the fact about where Frisk could fucking die in the process of her transition.

After a couple minutes of finger biting. I would say nail biting, but Sans doesn't have any nails. Sans waited for what his brother would say. It was very important that Papyrus could trust Sans. Because it could cost the life of his baby bones.

"CAN I SEE MY NEW NIECE. I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO SEE HER."Papyrus finally said.

Sans who felt like someone just lifted a very big weight off his chest. He breathed in and out and started to go up the stairs with his brother.

When they opened the door, Sans started to have a panic. Instead of his daughter in bed, she was flying around the room like a tornado ripping through the wind. Sans started to try to catch her at first with his hands. Didn't work. Papyrus joined in too. Still didn't work. Sans then lit his eye up and stopped her right in her tracks. She stopped in midair, with a huge mischievous little smile on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Sans let her gently down into his arms, and turned around to papyrus. He saw his brother was still very shocked by all this.

"Well as you can see-"Sans started,

"DID YOU SEE THAT SANS! MY NIECE IS SO AWESOME!" The very loud skeleton interrupted.

Frisk started to giggle so much that she got tired from all the giggling. She decided that she had enough shenanigans and went to sleep in her dad's arms. Sans then kissed his daughter goodnight. He set her down in his bed.

"Sleep tight, baby bones." Sans said.

He and Papyrus exited the room slowly and quietly. Making sure not to wake her up.

After closing the door, Sans turned back again to a very energetic Papyrus who looked very eager to see her again.

"You can see why I said she very special to me right?"said Sans.

"YES BROTHER I CAN SEE WHY YOU LOVE THIS BABY SO MUCH. SHE SO CUTE!" Papyrus answered.

Sans then said with eyes going black as obsidian. "Then you understand when I tell you. You can't tell Undyne. Or anyone else for that matter until I know it's safe."

"UH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT..." Papyrus nervously started, but then interrupted by a heavy knock at the door.

From the other side a tall fiery redheaded fish lady started yelling. "YOU PUNKS BETTER GET THE HELL OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."

 **PART THREE**

"SSSANNNNSSS." said a very nervous Papyrus. "DON'T BE UPSET. BUT I THINK UNDYNE IS HERE..."

 _Yeah, no shit Papyrus._

Sans got a little frustrated, and flickered his eye for a bit. Papyrus flinched a little at his brother's glowing eye. He knew papyrus meant well, but goddamn this was not the time. Calming him self down he breathed in breathed out.

"We have to find a way to keep Frisk, away from her."

Papyrus frowned upon the idea. He felt like undyne would never do what sans thinks she would do. He felt as if this was about the incident years ago...

He then thought of something. (Which is hard for him, when there's constant banging at the door.)

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN PROBABLY DISTRACT HER."he beamed.

Papyrus always seemed to come around in desperate times for him. It's because of Papyrus's overly energetic approach on life. It's the reason sans has lasted this very long. Things in snowdin were the same as always. No life. Despair. No way out. Sans was thrown out his thoughts as a loud angry fish lady smashed right through his front door. Leaving a Undyne shaped hole.

"UNDYNE! OUR FRONT DOOR!" wailed Papyrus.

Undyne turned around and inspected the well damaged door. Slowly turning back around with a sheepish look.

"Well, heh it's not the first time paps."she said with a even more sheepish look.

"OH, UNDYNE IT'S FINE! WE COULD ALWAYS GO BUY ANOTHER ONE! AT-AT THE DOOR STORE! NYEH HEH HEH! YOU COULD EVEN COME WITH ME!" said the nervously tall skeleton.

"Yeah sure! That be great Paps! I'll even pay for damages this time."said the fish who grew legs.

{SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THAT.}

"Why are you here sans?" said Undyne. "Aren't you suppose to be on patrol?"

"Uh well I wanted to um... eat something?"

"Then why don't you go to Grillby's? Isn't that place like your favorite?"

 _Shit! She's right!_

"I didn't want to just-"

"HE WANTED TO TRY SOME OF MY NEW RECIPES! I ASKED HIM TO SOME!"said papyrus with a quick NYEH HEH HEH at the end.

"Well that makes sense, I guess. Just come back to your post when your ready."Undyne said.

They were home free. No one else needed to know about Frisk. No until the coast was clear, or till everyone one was comfortable. People down here were crazy for freedom. They didn't care about the last six human souls. Who would ever care about the final? That was besides the point currently. Sans felt like he was back in control of everything now. Finally things were going his-

A loud familiar cry emerged from behind. It was his once calm child, now loud and upset baby bones.

"What the hell is that Sans!? Is that what I think it is?"

"NO IT'S JUST HIS PET ROCK. IT GETS RATHER FUSSY SOMETIMES. KINDA LIKE A BIG OL' BABY."

"Papyrus, how many times have I told you. It's a freaking rock!"

Papyrus knowing what his hot-headed friend was capable of. He tried to block her and distract her with small talk. However his mentor was to fast. Not fast enough for Sans. Before she could give her overly dramatic entrance, Sans teleported to the door. He barricaded it with his whole body, and had his left eye prepared and ready for battle.

"Back the hell off, undyne." hissed Sans.

"What the hell is in there? Why do you fucking care so much? It better not be what I think it is."

"So what happens if it is? Undyne? Hmm?" Sans hissed again.

Knowing what, what Sans was capable of she put her hands up slowly, to show she wasn't going to do anything.

"Listen here you bag of bones, just let me see what's in there, I won't hurt anyone."

He relieved himself, and let half of his guard down. However his left eye was glaring intensely at Undyne.

"I swear to fucking Asgore if you do anything to hurt her, I will drag your ass all the way to Hotland and push you in the lava myself." said the overly protective skeleton.

Undyne never had seen Sans so pissed. (Except for that incident.) He looked like he was going to blast her face off the second she fucked up. What made him so fucking defensive?

He turned with his left eye still on Undyne. He turned to find a crying upset frisk on top of his pile of socks.

"IS THAT A-" shouted Undyne.

Sans ssh her, and went over to pick up his child to comfort her.

Still fussy and upset Frisk started to make the pile of socks turn into a tornado.

"It's alright Frisk, we're all okay. It's time for you to rest now."

Giving her two skeleton kisses he placed her back on his pile of clean clothes on his bed.

Yawning softly in her father's arms, the young one sensed that everything actually might be okay. She went to rest and suck on her skeleton thumb. Sans found the whole thing cute and remembered to buy a camera to remember this moment forever.

More quietly Undyne said, "Is that a human infant Sans? What the hell is she sucking on? Is that her skeleton hand?!"

Offended sans hissed, "First of all Undyne. She is a part human part skeleton. Second, as I am her father, she has my genes. And that "thing" is a skeleton thing that I her father have too. So if you have a problem with my daughter and how she looks then you can get out of my house, and go fuck yourself."

Sans started to fold his arms. Obviously pissed off by his friend's rudeness.

"Look buddy I'm sorry. Sans I didn't know. Look buddy she's cute and all but you got to-"

"Hell to the no Undyne. You know that will only happen over my dead body. But not even that will never happen either."said sans.

"Sans if you could let me explain and reason, or even LISTEN FOR ONCE. I could explain what I'm going to say."retorted Undyne.

Sans with his arms still folded, "Fine, whatever."

"I know this must be a lot for you right now. Plus I know you love that kid to death. I won't do anything to her, and I mean it. Papyrus would never forgive me. However if the king finds out about her soul. I will have to arrest you for treason against the king."Undyne explained.

"I guess this is where we stand when it comes to my daughter. I appreciate you not saying anything. However.." Sans started glowing a furious blue. "I think you need to fucking leave my house."

Undyne walking out the room and down the stairs, she said something to papyrus and left the house.

Sans went downstairs as well, yawning. It was a very long night for him. He had a child and a argument against a old friend. He slouched on to the couch, and started to calm himself down.

"SOOOOOO SANS... HOW DID IT GO WITH UNDYNE?"

Sans with a distressed forced grin, "I think our lives are going to be a lot interesting now."

DETERMINATION STATUS: 10000/100

LOCATION: MT. EBOTT

"Well well well, Maria, you decided to throw our own child into a pit of monsters? How very clever yet stupid of you."

"I won't let you win."

"Oh sweetie, I already won."

 *** BOOM * BOOM * BOOM ***

A corpse of a woman fell to the ground with three bullets in her head.

 **PART FOUR**

Something big was approaching. Sans could tell. As he slept he felt another presence in the air. Before he do anything. His door flew right open and colorful paper was flying everywhere.

"SURPRISE! IT'S NY NIECE'S FIRST MONTHLY ANNIVERSARY!"shouted a overly dramatic skeleton.

"Oh it's just you guys..."mumbled Sans.

He was very happy that it was his daughter's first month, he really was. He just hates surprises. He also hates it when his brother startled him in the middle of the night.

"WAKE UP LAZYBONES! IT'S TIME FOR A FEAST OF CELEBRATIONS AND COOLNESS!"

"But Papyrus, she's not suppose to eat food yet." said a tired skeleton.

"I KNOW I KNOW, I STILL MADE A GREAT FEAST! CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS?"

Before the older brother could speak,

"SPAGHETTI AND BREAD STICKS!"

"Isn't that what we eat every night?" said Sans.

This was very true, even if it was slowly getting better. Sans hated eating pasta, and he knew once Frisk got older she would hate eating it too.

He giggled at the thought of sneaking off to go to Grillby's with his daughter through one of his shortcuts when papyrus wasn't looking.

"I KNOW BUT THIS TIME IT'S EXTRA SPECIAL! I ADDED KETCHUP!" Papyrus beamed.

He knew about his brother's EXTREMELY unhealthy affection for ketchup. It was about as unhealthy as his sleeping habits, laziness, and horrible puns.

"Go on with out me Paps. I got to go wake up frisk. So I guess that means..." said Sans with a shit-eating grin.

"SANS NO."

"I'll ketchup with you later."he snorted.

"NOOOOO!" Papyrus shouted and immediately fled the room.

Sans got up from his bed and started to walk towards Frisk. He always love waking up to see her smile and laughing. Her laughter was like sweet little bells. There was nothing else like it. Right now she was sleeping inside of her skeleton pajamas. Which earned an added helping of cuteness. Since Alphys had added a extra feature to his phone. He took it out and brought up the camera app.

10 ADORABLE PHOTOS AND FILTERS LATER.

Frisk woke up, first opening her big blue eyes to look up at her Daddy. Knowing everything was okay and no need for alert. She closed them again, only to fall asleep. She truly was Sans's daughter.

Secretly envying the girl's sleep, he picked her up inside his arms. He started to open a shortcut to the kitchen.

He could just walked down there, but Sans knew Frisk liked it more when he used them. Since they both had a effective link between souls, Sans could feel or sense whatever Frisk could. Right now she was about to wake up to go through the portal.

Walking right through to the kitchen, he found papyrus happily setting the table for everyone to eat. There's was something for everyone here, a bottle and a little hot dog blanket for Frisk. Bottles of ketchup and a ketchup covered spaghetti plate for Sans. A very HUGE unnecessary pile of spaghetti for Papyrus.

He sat down with Frisk and started to eat his meal, with Frisk in her little hot dog blanket.

"SANS, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T JUST WALK DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON."

"But bro, they're always up something." sans punned. Very horrible as usual.

"GAAAAHHH SANS! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY MORNING FEAST WITH YOUR AWFUL ATTEMPTS AT SATIRE!"

Frisk cooed and laughed at her father's latest very unfunny pun. It didn't matter how bad, terrible, horrible, or annoying they were she was always up for puns.

"WELL UNDYNE BROUGHT SOMETHING THAT WON'T COMPLETELY RUIN THE MORNING." said Papyrus.

Sans grew a little tense at the thought of Undyne.

She was better nowadays of course, but there were always close encounters with Frisk. Of course Sans, Papyrus, or Undyne made an excuse or an made an distraction. They had made so much progress that Sans even let Undyne hold the baby.

Of course as overprotective boss monster skeletons do, he kept a watchful eye over Frisk. Undyne noticed this and she always made sure to give frisk a little squeeze before putting her away safely in her father's nest. (That's what she calls his arms now.)

"SHE LEFT HER OLD TEDDY BEAR ! HOW ADORABLE." said Papyrus.

That was very unlike Undyne, she normally wouldn't give up something so sacred to her. It was just not normal for her, she loved that bear to DEATH. The only person who knew about that bear was Papyrus. He of course never told anyone about it cause Undyne said he would give him the worst punishment he could ever receive. A 30 minute long noogie.

Papyrus got up and headed over to his niece and handed the ruffed up bear. She opened her eyes again to look at the stuffed bear and closed her eyes. She smiled and squeezed the daylights out it.

"NYEH HEH HEH! IT IS THE PERFECT GIFT! I THINK WE SHOULD GO OVER AND TELL UNDYNE THANK YOU. WOULDN'T YOU AGREE FRISK?"asked the quirky chef.

Giggling in agreement, Frisk looked over at her father and awaited his approval.

"Guess I can let bygones be bygones and pop by her place later." said Sans.

It wasn't fair to Undyne to keep giving her a hard time. He knew she meant well, she was very hard at doing it. She was only doing her job. Her awful dirty children killing job. Up until now it bothered Sans about the Seven Souls. He would be damned if that tuna fish touched his kid.

He felt like Undyne's job was the only thing keeping him from letting her have a relationship with Frisk.

"HEY SANS! I WAS THINKING... SINCE SHE'S YOURS NOW. WHAT WILL BE HER FULL NAME?"

Sans already knew the first name. It would be rude to just not call her the name her mother gave her. However he was thinking of calling her something Sans related.

"Her name is Frisk Sans Serif. The most coolest baby in the world!" Sans exclaimed.

He held her up high lion king style, before ruffling her hair and giving her another squeeze.

"GREAT NAME BROTHER! I THINK SHE LIKES IT! THAT REMINDS ME..."

Papyrus opened the fridge and scratched his skull. Before getting up with a worried face.

"WE'RE OUT OF BABY FORMULA. I WOULD LOVE TO GO GET IT OF COURSE BUT, I HAVE TO WORK OVERTIME SENSE YOU CAN'T WORK. SO YOU MIGHT HAVE TO GO GET YOURSELF. AND BRING FRISK WITH YOU."

None of the monsters knew about Frisk. So this might not be good...

The human, father, and now murderer started to walk out of his office. He looked down at his watch and frowned.

"Where are those damn idiots?" he mumbled.

He had somewhere to be, and two underpaid retards were not going to ruin what he had planned for tonight.

Stepping out of the large building he was greeted by a large fat man and his skinny smaller friend.

"Good day boss! We've brought the car a little late. It was in need of some gas."he said nervously.

"You fucking dumb asses had one fucking job! That was to be on time." He hissed.

The man went over and slapped him in the face. He stared out the little one and then got in the car.

"Well what are you two waiting for? My meeting is in a couple of hours."

The shorter one scrambled into the driver's seat and proceeded with caution and started up the car.

They hit traffic, which the shorter man knew was going to upset his boss very much.

SLAM!

"God damn it! I'm going to be fucking late. This meeting is TOO important. Do you know how it important that is?"

"No sir..."

"Well way more important than your life. You see this is about my most prized experiment. My lovely determined daughter... Frisk."

 **PART FIVE**

"Geez. Paps are you sure I can't just do my thing, pop in pop out." said Sans.

He was really anxious about people seeing his daughter frisk out and about in Snowdin. Monsters would silently judge her and ask questions. Which Sans hated most, questions. Why should we ask about this or need to know about that? It made no sense why people couldn't just accept it is what it is. Just like his daughter is who she is. Sans is happy with it, and so is Papyrus. However other people weren't too accepting.

"SANS YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP DODGING THIS ISSUE! SHE NEEDS THE FORMULA AND WE NEED THE MONEY. I THINK EVERYTHING WILL GO JUST FINE." said the very reassuring Papyrus.

"I know your right. Plus I haven't been to grillby's in awhile. I think it would be good for him to see her since she's going to live here." said a less worried skeleton.

Grillby had his own daughter at the time. Her name was Fuku Fire. She mostly spent her time at home taking care of her little brother while her father was at work. Since his wife had fallen down he had to work overtime to pay and support his little family.

Sans had always admired his dedication and perseverance. He hope that he could be just like Grillby and continue to love and support Frisk in every way.

Sans had got up and started to bundle up Frisk with sweaters over shirts and jackets over sweaters. Frisk really hated being bundled up like that because it reminded her of a tight little ball. She started sighing and trying to summon her magic to take it all off. However restrained by the mitten her dad put on her shortly after.

"Heh. Nice try baby bones, but daddy doesn't want you turning into a Frisk-icicle outside. Uncle Paps would want to bury me if I did that." said Sans.

Deciding not to open another one of his shortcuts, Sans walked outside with frisk for the first time in days. The cold air started hit Sans and Frisk like a fan. It blew softly but when too close it could blow you away. Snuggling Frisk tighter, sans started to walk past the many but so few buildings snowdin had to offer.

The library, which still was spelled wrong. The Inn which had the rabbit family inside. The shop which had the formula and supplies that Sans needed for Frisk.

He was almost there, until a dog monster couple walked into Sans. Almost losing control and dropping frisk.

"Oh my I'm sorry Sans! We should really watch where we're goi-"said the Female Dog monster.

Looking at the small bundle that Sans frantically tried to keep in his arms, she gasped and started sniff at it. Signaling the other dog monster to smell. He gasped and then started to frown.

"Is that a human Sans? Why is it so small? What is it doing here?" questioned both the dogs, each taking turns to express their concerns towards the small infant.

This is why Sans hated questions. Why can't everybody just see the way he sees this her the way he sees her.

Feeling her father's emotions, Frisk started to cry. Sans had to take a breath and calm down.

"Look we can all talk this over at Grillby's, 'kay?"

Dogaressa and Dogamy, who had to also take a breath and calm down their selves too.

"We suppose that, it is fair for you to explain this, however..."

Sans looked a little worried.

"Your buying pal."

They walked away to the bar down the street. Discussing among themselves.

Sans who was still relieved over the incident. He knew the couple very well, and when he told them all about it. They would hopefully come around.

However as the incident took place, several monsters took notice. Instead of a instant confrontation, they lingered in the background. Merely watching the two. It was eerie.

Sans finally walked up to the shop with the baby formula in it. The shopkeeper, Jade looked down upon the infant. Then gave a "cute" baby discount. She even put in some clothes for her.

"Hey Sans, you do realize not all monsters are going to be so happy about this." said Jade.

Her eyes hardening then softening. She had a look of regret.

"Hey I know J. It's kinda of hard to walk around her here. Might just go to grillby's and then home."

"Stay safe little one." she whispered.

Walking away from the booth, Sans started his long trek through the snow to Grillby's.

On the way, whispers of his child echoed through his mind. One monster even turned away in disgust, These people were no different from humans. Shunning. Disgust. Fear.

When he finally reached Grillby's bar. He opened the door slowly to a room near empty of monsters.

Sans didn't get it. Why was it empty? It was usually busy during this time of day. That's when he slowly realized...

It was because of Frisk.

There we're more than enough seats open. He first took the one near Dogaressa and Dogamy. Making sure Frisk was comfortable in his arms. He sat down next to the couple. They look a little worried and scared. However they kept a good face.

"Oh hey Sans. So as you know we are part of the royal guard's snowdin division right?" Dogamy started off.

"It is our job to protect the citizens from any threat or danger. So we must ask you some... questions.."

Dogaressa finished with,"As friends of course!"

Sans finally understood what this was. It was an interrogation. They were scared of something. It couldn't be Frisk. She was just a baby, and plus they didn't know about her powers. So what could have them so scared.

Looking over at Grillby who was cleaning the bar as usual, Sans sighed.

"Alright so you want to know about her right?"replied Sans.

Dogaressa who started to look down in shame. She didn't like doing this type of scenario with her dear friend. Taking one look at Dogamy he felt the same way.

"Yes please begin."

Sans took a deep breath and started off with, "So I was walking through the forest..."

A man in a lab coat walked out slowly, with two of his minions at his side.

He stepped on to the tiny podium. Feeling the silence around him.

"Hello my fellow members."He started.

He looked around at the men in black. They all wore different type of suits. But they were all black suits. They wore different types of ties, but they all we're professional. They were all different types of men. But they all had one goal.

"I have successfully gotten track and a hold of Subject 1. She is currently in Mount Ebott. Down with the monsters." He explained.

Small conversations started as the words faded. Clearly this was going to be an issue with Council.

"I just need a small extraction team, as well as some funding..."He drifted off.

A man at the end of the table stood, "I have heard enough of this Robert. You tell us the same thing every week. We want progress, news, and updates. However every time we're here you show up with the same results."

"I know but I can't-"

"No excuses. The only way to redeem yourself is to go there and pick up the experiment yourself."

"WHAT!?"

 **PART SIX**

Tension. Worry. Protective.

Three words Sans felt right now. He had always felt things feelings. But now was really difficult. He had to keep his cool and not damage anything. He also had to be rational with his friends. They were understandably scared and confused.

It's not everyday that your good friend just walks in with a part human and part skeleton that was his daughter.

Sans had just finished the story, staring into the two dog monster guards with eye sockets filled with dread.

The two dog monsters sighed and cleared their throat, it was like a great flood just invaded their brain.

"Uh wow. That's quite a backstory Sans. I didn't know you were so protective or so loving." Said Dogaressa.

Sans didn't know whether to be relieved or just pissed.

Pissed, because he protected and loved his brother very much. He thought everyone one in snowdin knew that. He normally took it upon him to do anything for Papyrus.

Right?

Relieved, cause it seemed like the tension had faded between them.

"Anyway this creates a problem. We need to know if her soul is monster or human."said Dogamy.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sans said defensively.

Dogaressa who was a little scared of offending their friend, started to whimper, while Dogamy had still stood his protective ground.

"We could just go to Alphys's laboratory. She could run a test and see what type of soul she has." Said Dogaressa.

Sans didn't not like that idea. He remembered the experiments in which Alphys tried to inject human determination inside of fallen down monsters.

But still Alphys was a good person and had time from time watch anime with him. Maybe if he had a talk with her and looked over all his options and how everything worked.

Sans had thought of it for awhile.

Did he really want to subject his very young and fragile daughter? If the experiment could lead to an side effect or even worse.

"My answer is... no."

Because to Sans his choice was to either save all monsters or risk the chance of hurting or even killing his little girl. Which he would never allow, since she was family.

Dogamy and Dogaressa were completely shocked. Their friend was just kidding right? Dogamy slammed his hands down on the table.

"Are you serious? She's possibly the last human soul needed to break the barrier. Monsters hopes and dreams will never be filled if she's alive."

Sans was filled with anger and spite. His left eye flickered viciously. Which eventually lead to frisk crying.

Grillby who could sense the tension in the bar. He started to knock on his bar to capture everyone's attention.

"The bar is closed for now Dogamy and Dogaressa. I must ask you two step outside."he said politely.

"But we need to-"

"Have a nice day."he said a little less friendly.

Walking out the door with faces of anger and regret, the two headed out in to the small town of snowdin.

Sans sighed and started to calm down the very startled little girl.

"Thanks Grillby."he said.

Grillby suddenly stopped wiping the bar and motioned the two to a chair at the bar.

Sans held his daughter and the stuff he brought early and took a seat.

"How do I even start?" the skeleton said with dread.

"Since, I heard the whole backstory and issue. Let's talk about what your going to do about your child."

Sighing again, Sans started to firm little blue magic tears in his eyes. Before he could hold them back. He found him running a waterfall down that short skull of his.

Sans normally doesn't cry like this. Everybody knew that. He was normally nonchalant and a cool lazy little jokester. But deep within his soul he was entirely different.

Grillby watched and patted his friend's back.

Sans sniffed a little before he looked back at Frisk. She gave a patient loving smile, and started playing with his face and trying to make her father happy. Then Sans looked back up at Grillby.

"All I want to do is protect her. She is my kid after all. It's just so hard making sure everybody likes her or doesn't want to kill her." Sans started. Sulking a little in his stool.

"How are we suppose to live a good life if everyone around her wants her to just drop dead and die?"

Grillby started to hand his young friend a napkin. Or at least that's what he wanted to do before the thing crisped and turned to ashes.

"My dear friend, I do not wish such a terrible thing on baby. Even a human one. I also think once everyone has gotten to know her well enough, some other people will think so too. It's just that we are all adjusting to changes and such. However like everything different in the underground, we adapt to it and keep strong. I mean look all around you. Who's to say that they wouldn't adapt to Frisk?"

Sans started to look up and slowly smiled. Something Grillby hasn't seen in a while.

"Heh, I'm going to try my best Grillby. I got to go, but uh say hi to Fuku for us." Said Sans has he started to get off his stool.

"Will do. And before you go. I have something for frisk."

Grillby pulled out a small magenta and blue stripped shirt.

"This used to be for my daughter. But I'm afraid she's grown out of it."

"Thanks Grillz."

Both had waved their goodbyes. But as Sans took one last look at their friend's face. He could swear he saw him shed a tear.

Which was impossible for a man completely on fire.

Sans walked out of the restaurant and started heading back home. He had a lot of things to think about.

But before he was home. A monster had sneered and hissed,

"I can't believe you Sans. You rather save and protect a human's life, instead of your own species."

Sans had enough of the bullshit. And started to glare his left eye.

"This is my daughter. Not just some human or species. Strike one. So why don't you run along before you catch more than frostbite out here. So strike two." Threatened Sans.

"You always were a good comedian. You consider that thing as your family? It may have that wimpy ugly skeleton hand like you. But it's no different."

Sans started to summon his magic and picked the monster up turning his soul blue.

"Strike three."

A small cry could be heard in his arms. She cried and started to open her eyes. Her left eye glowing more than the other one.

She summoned her magic and interfered with his. Dropping the monster out of San's grasp.

"That thing is a FREAK!"

The monster shocked, got up and scrambled to get away from the powerful duo.

Sans who was also shocked, wondered how in the world she could have such power. Instead of questioning it further, a wide grin took on his face.

"Must probably get it from her daddy bones!"

"God fucking damn it!" Robert screamed.

In the back of his car, he kept failing and kicking, trying to get all his anger out.

"All I needed was a team and funding was that too hard to ask for?"

The smaller man who was named Oliver looked up at his larger friend Howard.

Both had worked in this type of business long enough to know that something bad would come from all this. Like some serious deja-vu.

"However, I was looking in the wrong place." Said a more calmer Robert.

It was chilling to hear their boss speak so calm after hearing him throw a huge temper tantrum.

Nothing good could ever come from that tone of voice.

"I have the supplies, some data. And my team is right here with me. No if's or buts about it."

Howard gulped as he went over to look at the window to avoid his boss's uncomfortable glare.

After a long while. Oliver cleared his throat.

"So um when do we begin the expedition?"

His boss was quiet then begin to ponder.

"I was thinking maybe in half a year. I have a lot of saving and planning to do."

Robert started giggling to himself. He thought of the face of his members when they find out how powerful Robert had become.

He then hunched over and said to himself.

"It will be even better to see them dead too."


	2. ACT 2

Despite the ongoing arguments and threats between Sans and former friends. Life was going easy.

Even if almost all of the kingdom knew about her. Not exactly the way he wanted it. Of course he hated that Undyne and all of snowdin knew. They wanted to literally watch as undyne takes away all the lives of humans to die in the hands of Asgore.

Sans became disgusted at the thought of it. His own child's life at the hands of her kind. He had raised her with papyrus for 10 months now.

She had grown just a little, she still was smaller than Sans's leg. Which he could sense she didn't like.

She crawled around now too, and wanted to touch and taste everything. It didn't really matter to her. The couch, the sink, sometimes the annoying dog that had come inside from time to time. Sans noticed this and had to put up a lot of baby gates. He would let papyrus do it, but he would only make the bars too wide.

Papyrus and Sans were trying to teach her words too. However all they could get out of her so far was, Sa and Pa.

To Undyne, when she heard it from Papyrus's late night praise sessions, she seemed surprised. However tried to hide it. Papyrus knew she secretly loved his niece. It be very hard not to anyways.

Sans had made more trips to Alphys's lab to find a safer and better way to find out if frisk was human.

Besides her slight problems with her powers, he felt everything was alright. Except until one morning when Frisk started crying out of control.

She couldn't help it. She was literally dying to get out the house.

Though it didn't mean she didn't like being smothered continuously by affection by her uncle and dad. Sans would take naps with her. Papyrus read books at night too. And sometimes when Papyrus wasn't looking she would add secret Ingredients to his food.

On some nights they were good ingredients and the rest bad ones.

Like the one time someone actually picked up San's sock only to be on Papyrus's dinner plate when he ate it. Sans would of told her that was not good and would get her in trouble. Instead, he laughed his skull off the entire night because of how hilarious he found it. While Papyrus, was still washing his jaw out with soap. Sure Papyrus was upset for a little while. But he couldn't be mad at his niece, not even for a minute!

Anyways, Sans teleported to his room to find his daughter climbing up and down the walls using her magic. When she saw her dad she almost fell off from losing her concentration. As always though her father caught her with his aura.

"Frisk Sans Serif, what am I going to do with you?"

It was a good time for thinking about that. He was running out of ways to keep her from using too much magic.

She needed more space to play and safely practice magic.

He also needed a place for her to stay when things got hectic.

Sans then smiled as he remembered someone who seemed more than capable to take care of a child. That's when he thought.

Maybe it's time to introduce her to an old friend?

He started to grab Frisk and bundled her up quickly. However as she has gotten stronger and more in control of her powers. She blasted them all off. Sans chuckled and snapped them all back on. Confused and a bit dazed, she tried again, but as usual her dad's mitten had blocked out her powers.

Sticking out her tongue, she started to pout.

Sans thought about how he would get there. He could of went the normal way, which was all the way through snowdin and the forest.

Too risky.

He decided ultimately that he would just shortcut himself there.

Opening up a shortcut he held on to Frisk and went through.

When he went inside he found himself outside the door to the ruins. Which was mysteriously locked from the inside. He never questioned it up until now.

Despite the months with his daughter. He still came to visit sometimes. She kinda felt like the absolute one for him. Good puns, sweet laughter, and yet so troubled.

He didn't talk too much about Frisk.

Only because he feared that the person on the other side would tell Asgore somehow.

He went up to the door and knocked a couple of times.

Shortly a voice came from the door.

"Hello? Sans is that you? It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Oh you snow me Tori. Just chilling."he said with a laid back tone.

The woman on the other side started to laugh. She really was in to that kind humor.

Which Sans really loved. No one else in snowdin had that type of humor that perfectly matched his. They would laugh of course, but not as great as her.

"Um Tori, the real reason why I'm here is because I wanted you to meet my daughter Frisk." He said a little sheepishly.

There was a sudden silence and then the door to the ruins slowly opened. A tall goat boss monster walked out and smiled.

"Why hello there frisk! Would you two like some pie?" She said sweetly.

Sans stood there shocked. There were so many things he was thinking about. Like how she was tall, how pretty she was.

But most of all.

She was the queen of the monsters! Everyone thought she had went missing.

Sans tried to find something to say but all he could say was.

"Whoa."

Toriel laughed and then looked down at Frisk. a little surprised at her appearance and her skeleton hand.

"So this little one is all yours?"

"Yeah. She's a "hand"ful thanks to her having some of my powers. But I guess you might want an explanation for her." Said sans.

"Why don't we talk about it over some pie and tea?" She reassured.

After a couple of hours the day went from explaining stuff to laughter and jokes as usual. Of course Sans and Toriel would't want to have it anyway.

Toriel had no problems with Frisk. She even taught frisk how to talk a little.

Sans watched the whole thing and had thought back to what he thought of earlier.

"Hey Tori?" said Sans.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can watch Frisk for me? I can't always be by her side, so I need someone I trust." He said seriously.

Toriel paused for a second and then smiled. She felt glad that she had another opportunity to save a human from Asgore's slaughter. She was even relieved that sans kept his promise to protect any human.

"I'd love too! When can we start?" she giggled.

"Well I start back at my job in a month so then I guess." Sans said while watching the two play and eat pie together. He watched as Toriel propelled the spoon into her mouth. Then he saw something that he wish he shouldn't see. Regret.

"Is there something wrong Tori?"

She looked distracted for a moment, but then looked up. Like a taking off a mask, she looked dead at him with tired eyes.

"It's just that she reminds me of my once lost son and daughter. I miss their laughter and smiles. I miss everyone living peacefully. All I have now is two empty rooms and a head filled with regret." she started, "There is never a day where I can stop looking and searching hopefully a human comes. It's rather lonely in the ruins."

It made Sans heart ache to hear these words. He didn't know how it felt to lose children. He hoped that he would never have to either. He also didn't know what his good friend was holding in all this time.

Toriel looked down at the now smiling Frisk. She couldn't help but smile back. A face like frisk's brought back painful memories. It wasn't that she didn't like frisk. She loved her very much.

She just didn't want to see her go down the same road as hers once did.

Sans started to get up from his chair and looked at his watch. He didn't want to interrupt the two's interaction so he spoke up and said, "Hey Tori, If you want to watch her for awhile you can. I'll just take a shortcut and come back in a couple of hours."

Frisk giggled at the idea, and try to attempt Sans name again.

"Sa! Sa!"

"See you later baby bones. I'll be right back."

Toriel waved good bye and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Shocked at her friend's abilities she started to snuggle frisk and pull out a book on snails.

Oliver handed Howard the last of the bags, and put them away safely in the back of his trunk. Making sure carefully everything was loaded.

"Oliver, are you sure about this plan? Can't we just run off or back out of it?"Howard said in his rather fresh New England accent.

"As much as I'd love too. We might end up like his last minion Dennis. Mangled at the bottom of the sea. And if you ask me I don't want to be fish bait." said Oliver.

His boss wasn't the merciful type for those who got in his way. He was like an unstoppable one man machine, with Oliver and Howard as his wheels.

Robert walked out with more gear and loaded into the trunk as well. He made a quick check to see if everything was where it should be.

"Well boys it look's like we're ready to drive up to the mountains! It will be a two week trip since it's 1500 miles away. So let's get in the car."

Howard and Oliver scattered frantically and did their bosses bidding. Not wanting to be tossed at the bottom of the sea or slapped.

They started to drive onto a highway, shortly approaching traffic again.

"MOTHERFU-"

 **PART TWO**

"You will never take me alive! My robo-snake boyfriend is on the way!"

said the Mermaid Pirate.

"This episode is really terrible. I think I need to cancel my subscription."said the small yellow dinosaur.

Looking down at her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie watch. She frantically hopped off the couch and went over to her office.

"O-Oh Sans and Frisk are coming soon! Where is the data!?"

Looking through endless of papers on her desk. She had dug through and grabbed it.

Looking over the long list, she made mental notes and started to jot down some reminders.

Starting with organizing her desk.

*DING DONG.

"They're here!"she exclaimed.

Realizing that she was talking to nothing but air the whole time, she made a mental note to stop talking to herself.

She ran over to the front door and pushed a small red button letting her friend in.

She let in a small skeleton and his smaller daughter who was covered in bubble wrap head to toe.

"Hey Doc. Are you all ready to go?" Said a very anxious Sans.

Alphys chuckled to herself a little. She had never seen Sans so anxious or cautious in his life. It was also nice to know she wasn't the only nervous person in the room.

"Uh yes. We're all ready and set. Except I don't think all that protection is necessary. I designed these test so that even a baby bird can still remain alive."

"Well to be honest Alphys, I don't know feather I should be worried or not."

Sans was still a little unsure. He knew his friend meant well and that he looked over all the test to see if it was accurate.

"Well okay I guess. How many of these do we have to do?" He said nervously.

Alphys looked over the data. She checked some things and crossed some off.

"It looks like four simple tests. I need to test her powers. Her health. Her stats. And her determination."

"So which one she we start with?"

Alphys was very curious to see her powers. Yet she was worried about her health. Her stats were an easy check, but the process would bother Sans. Her determination, was a different story.

"Let's start off with health check."

Alphys lead them to a room. That had a place where Sans could sit and a comfy table Frisk could lay on.

Before she could do anything she had to convince Sans to take the bubble wrap off.

But soon, after half an hour of convincing he finally took it off.

"I don't see why I couldn't have just left it on..."

Alphys wanted to say exactly why. But she then figured if Sans did most of the test then he would be better reassured.

"How about you do it then?"said Alphys.

Sans then let his shoulders down and summoned his magic. He started to glow and use his hand.

7/7 HP.

Relieved Sans had informed her back of Frisk health.

Checking and crossing a few things off, Alphys announced the next test.

"Stats."

Sans had opened up Frisk's stats. Which were dangerously low.

Attack 300+ Defense 1.

Your precious baby bones.

"Uh she's very powerful. However poor in defense."

Alphys started to run over to her main computer and type the results up. She printed them out and put them away safely in a file cabinet.

She then pulled out another file and walked back to the room. On the way she picked up a small rubber ball that resembled that of a dog toy.

"Um why do you have that?" questioned Sans.

"It's a- uh training rubber designed for baby monsters." Alphys lied.

Sans shrugged and went back over to Frisk's side.

"What's next?"

Alphys set the ball on the table next to frisk.

"I need to see some of her powers."

Sans chuckled nervously. He didn't want Alphys to know that she had any. He also didn't know if frisk could summon it just yet. It came randomly for her.

"I don't think she can just do that yet. I mean it's a not a thing she does-"

Alphys gasped and examined as every object in the room (Except the training ball) lifted in to the air.

Frisk giggled and then started to cough.

"Alright sweetie that's enough for today." Said a very worried skeleton dad.

He began to worry, as frisk went from coughing to hacking up blood and small particles of dust.

Sans rushed over to her side. Patting her back so she could breathe.

Once she was finished, Sans checked her health again.

5/7 HP.

Alphys rushed back over to the file cabinet and wrote some new results down. She came over with the data she had earlier.

She waited for Sans and Frisk to calm down before she started to explain.

"It's just as I suspected. She is very powerful, yet her defense is low. If she uses too much of that power then she might possibly die. As you can see since she has monster magic now. It works and it's fine but however her body is not meant for that kinda of magic."

Sans started to remember the results of his test on her. The test results said she would have this problem for 15 years and it was irreversible.

He started to tremble at the thought of losing his daughter.

He begin to think of the many things he could not do with out her. She made his life so interesting and it made him glad to have another person who loved him.

He started nuzzling Frisk's head, and holding her tight.

Alphys who was watching the whole thing begin to feel hesitant to tell him what she had to do next.

Still, someone had to do it.

She cleared her throat and signaled for Sans's attention.

"The final test is determination. With this test we can see if her soul is human or monster."

Sans looked at her with dark hollow sockets.

"Not today Alphys." he said stern.

"But we can't just keep avoiding this test! We talked about it for weeks. All I have to do is put her in the-" she squeaked.

"I said no! Not yet. She is very ill right now." He shouted.

That wasn't the real reason he didn't want to do it.

It was because he still didn't completely trust Alphys with his child. Especially when it came to determination experiments or tests.

Standing up, he cuddled Frisk before opening up another shortcut.

"You can't just keep running away from this Sans." Said Alphys.

Sans slowly looking up and making his eyes go dark again.

"Watch me."

He jumped through the shortcut and went home.

"Hey boss? We're halfway there. But there's a rest top for us to use the bathroom and eat. Should we stop?"

Robert looked over at the medium sized center filled and running around with children.

"I suppose we could." He said.

When their boss was this generous. It usually meant they were doing a good job.

Oliver was always relieved when he was doing a good job. It meant less panic attacks and a nice and smooth ride.

Getting out of the car and opening the car door for his boss, Oliver began to walk over to the rest top.

While walking a woman and her infant bumped into the trio.

"Hey watch where your going you bi-"

He stopped and looked at the two.

The mother who reminded him of his own wife, Maria. The small baby his daughter Frisk.

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said scared.

Holding her child tight she walked away.

Oliver concerned, checked on his boss.

"Are you alright sir?"

Robert grunting, he nodded and then walked away from his minions.

What was this feeling?

Was it regret? Or maybe sadness.

Is it really worth it to kill the people you love for your own satisfaction?

Looking behind him, he saw a barely viable mountain.

He felt ready for whatever came his way.

 **PART THREE**

"You have 4 new voice mails."

Sans started had tried to get up and stop them from playing. Instead brought himself up to face the music.

The first, was Alphys.

"Sans I know this isn't going to be easy. But I need you to-"

Pressing the button, Sans skipped to the next one. Undyne.

"Hey Punk! I heard what happened in Alphys's lab. Is everything ok-"

Skipped again.

Two messages from Toriel.

"Hello sans. I just wanted to let you know Frisk is doing okay."

"You haven't answered my calls. Is everything okay? "

"End of messages."

Sans got up from the couch and started to rub his skull. He looked around.

He soon realized that he fell asleep and Toriel was still watching Frisk.

"Oh shit."he mumbled.

It had been a long day for him. He was really exhausted. With the tests and souls. He had just about enough. He just wanted Frisk to be healthy and most importantly happy.

Still, eventually people would want to know what her soul is. Some would be fine with waiting. However some would be impatient to hear. A little far impatient beyond Sans's taste.

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?"

"IT'S ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DEMANDING YOU LET ME IN!"

Sans walked over and unlocked the door. He expected to see his brother and his brother only. Instead Alphys and Undyne came with him.

"Why didn't you return our calls punk! We were worried about you and Frisk!" Undyne hissed.

Sans walked over to the couch. Seating himself as he got ready for a lecture and another barrel full of questioning.

"Here we go..."he mumbled.

Waiting for an earful, Sans started to sigh. However they nothing happened. It was just plain silence.

The whole world just froze around him.

"What the hell?"

He went over to touch Undyne and Alphys. Lifeless and immobile. Like wax statues.

He then remembered Frisk.

He had to go see if she was alright!

Opening a shortcut to Toriel was harder than before, it was like tearing a portal instead of making a perfect hole as usual.

He had to use all his strength and energy to focus on that one portal.

Wider and wider.

He realized the whole thing was going to be a one way trip. Which didn't really matter. He just wanted to see if Frisk was okay.

Finally got the hole wide enough to jump through.

He saw Toriel baking pie and looking over an empty crib where frisk should be.

Sans frantic searched for frisk, looking through all the rooms.

Finally he saw her hunched over near the end of the hallway crying.

Sans rushed over to frisk and picked her up. He started to dry her tears. Was she upset?

Then Sans realized, he hadn't come back like her promised he would.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't realize the time." he assured. Frisk calmed down eventually.

However something wasn't right.

That's when he saw the most craziest thing in front of him. Like straight out of a video game.

SAVE. LOAD. RESET.

He tried to cancel or hit back. But it seem to go right through him. Like an apparition. It sent him chills as it went.

Frisk who held out her bony finger touched the save button. She then closed the box and shortly after, fell asleep in her father's arms.

The world started to resume and he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Frisk? Where did you go?" Said Toriel.

He tried to remain his cool, deciding to think about what just happened a little later.

"It's just me, Tori."

Toriel ran over, watching the two.

"Oh when did you get here Sans? Did you get my calls?"

Sans was overwhelmed and started to black out. The power he used earlier was too much to get here.

Smiling still, because it was worth it.

He fainted on his back first making sure that Frisk didn't get hurt.

Toriel had picked the two up and set them down on a bed. Deciding that it was not really a good time for questions. After giving kisses to both of them, she started to wandered off into her own bed.

Meanwhile... some where in the caverns of Mount Ebott.

Three shadows were heard.

The small one carrying as much as his little arms and legs could.

The medium one worried for his friend and even more worried for his life.

The final and tall one quiet and listening to the echoes around him.

He found them soothing and therapeutic to his erratic impulses. It was hard to be a calm guy after hopes and dreams of domination.

However it is a true belief of everyone with hearts determined enough, that such a despicable man could be stopped or even saved.

"Hey boss we're almost there. I see the end of the cave." Said Oliver.

He was very tired and wanted to stop

But had to push himself. His friend Howard had offered to help but.

He declined. Knowing that in times like these he wasn't always gonna get help from Howard. Especially if Howard didn't comply with the boss's orders. One day Howard might even be gone forever.

So, that's why Oliver mentally prepared for the worst. Cause in the world now was harsh, brutal, and strict.

"Listen, Oliver I heard the stories about this place. No one come out once they go in."said Howard.

"I was thinking me and you could convince the boss to get to the edge. And once he gets close enough we just push him in."

It was an easy plan. Just convince him to get close and then he would be gone forever.

Oliver liked the sound of that. However he knew how cunning their boss was. Would it even work?

"You idiots come down here! I found the opening. To the underground! All we need to do is just to take out the climbing gear and we'll be out by tomorrow."

Their boss was just centimeters away from the edge.

Oliver was hesitant at first, but then remembered all the things his boss put him through. He didn't need this shit anymore. He decided neither did Howard. I mean while his boss had world domination, all Howard and him would get was sloppy seconds.

Approaching closer to his boss, he reached his out his hands cautiously making sure his boss couldn't see what he was doing.

"Boss? You remember what you told me in the first day of the job." Said Oliver.

"Yeah. Those were shitty times. But I hate to admit it you and that lazy ass pulled over most. Your actually my best assistant. Now get back to work!"

Oliver had tears in his eyes, his boss had never shown any real feelings with them before.

Wiping away his tears he told himself that things were going to be better after all this. No one will have to suffer his wrath or cruelty.

"Heh. You know boss I finally understood what you meant that day."

Slowly getting more closer and closer.

"It's kill or be killed."

His boss turned around about to question what his protege was saying. But before he could he felt to small hands push him to what seemed like his death.

Everything was happening around him so fast. All he saw was darkness, yellow flowers and then black.

Was this the end?

Or maybe...

This was truly the start of the beginning.

 **PART FOUR**

"Sa... Sa..."

Sans had turned over to his small child, who was sleeping comfortably.

She was sleeping comfortably, in her little star pajamas. Clutching tightly to the heart locket her father gave her when she was 5 months. Whispering to his name making sure the words never escaped her mind. She only did this when she was concerned or worried that something would happen. Sans didn't need their soul link to know that.

Gently waking his cozy little cub, he slowly put her into his arms and cradling her safe and sound.

Opening her big blues eyes slightly to see Sans looking right back at her.

"Morning baby bones. You must have been dead tired, if I woke up first." he said.

Sans put her over his shoulders and nuzzled her head.

The duo started making their way over to what seemed like Toriel's room.

Not wanting to be demanding or rude, Sans lightly knocked on the door.

"Toriel? Oh I'm sorry! I was wondering if you were up or not, so I could say thanks for everything before I leave."

He heard footsteps coming towards the door, making it's way to him and frisk.

The door opened slowly, to find Toriel in her long robe drying off and smelling like french vanilla coffee.

Both blushing, the two both tried quickly to find the appropriate words to use for what they just seen.

"I'm so sorry Sans, I should get dressed I didn't want you both to see me like this. I'll be out in a minute. Breakfast is on the stove."she said before gently shutting the door.

Sans wanted to say something but felt to embarrassed and guilty to do anything or say anything about what just happened. Just the thought of it made him blush very much.

Shaking the thought away, he started walking towards the kitchen. Which surrounded them with smells and promises of a good meal. Sans had missed this type of cooking, it was filled with everything a breakfast should.

Not that Papyrus was a bad cook or anything, but spaghetti felt like hell compared to the heavenly made food. Silently apologizing to Papyrus for betraying his cooking, Sans started to make himself a plate. Grabbing little bits of everything and some chopped up fruits for Frisk.

He finally sat down, with Frisk in his lap smiling at the wonderful array of food. She went over to pick up something from San's plate. Instead of using her hands she used magic and picked up a tiny strawberry. Sans a little worried at first, helped get the strawberry into her mouth.

After a final successful attempt, he started to dig into his own food. Savoring every second of it. He knew that food like this was not going to come often. However, he did hope someday in the future that it would come with a welcome loving smile.

"Good morning little one! Good morning Sans!" welcomed a very happy goat.

Turning back into a bashful blueberry Sans stammered, "H-Hey Tori."

Smiling, she went over to give the skeleton a kiss on the skull. Making the skeleton almost as blue as his hoodie.

"T-thanks."

He started to chow down on the food to avoid speaking any longer. Saying anything else would just make him look like a fool in front of Tori and Frisk.

He went to check on Frisk, who was munching away on more strawberries. Some had skewered itself onto her bony hands. Making a mess all over herself. She giggled as she tried to put some on her face.

Toriel went over and grabbed a napkin for her face. Making sure the trouble making baby wouldn't smear herself in anymore juice.

"My you are a berry messy child." Toriel punned.

Sans laughed and added in a few of his own as the meal went on. Toriel countered with some, and then eventually she came to halt. She thought for awhile and sighed.

"Sans, I'm worried about Frisk and what might happen. I know my people would not halt on the life of a single child soul. Human or not. Don't get me wrong Sans... but-"

Sans waited anxiously for the rest.

"I will dropkick anyone who touches this child, as I know you will do the same."

"HELL YEAH!" said an overly confident Sans.

Toriel however, who did not appreciate such vulgar language (especially around infants.), frowned and covered Frisk's ears.

"Oh sh- I mean sorry, got a little in the moment there. A-Anyways, I agree with you Tori."

He then frowned and sighed.

"It's just that I don't know how this is all gonna work out. Monsters are hard enough as it is, but I have to keep my calm around her."

He pointed to his heart, "As I figured, when I first enabled her health, she was near death. Her soul was practically sticking itself to me. I absorbed a part of it and now she literally is a part of me. Whatever I feel she senses."

Toriel a little confused, nodded and encouraged him to go on.

"Basically, whenever I'm upset or anything else she knows and the same for her too. It's kinda of a rare process for two souls. The results we're very unlikely."

Sans smiled and looked down at Frisk.

"However, I think the odds were simply in my favor."

Fate seemed merciful to Sans for once. There was nothing better that he could ask for. He rather wait a thousands years underground, just to be with his daughter and Papyrus.

"Sans, it warms my heart to hear such genuine words. I have not seen such love and affection between two souls in awhile." said a very happy Toriel.

She started to think about her own children. How they played in the gardens, and loved each other a lot.

Sans went over and comforted her. He left with a goodbye and opened a perfect shortcut to his house.

After they left, Toriel cleaned up the place and started up the fireplace for a mid morning read. She knew eventually the two would leave and she would be alone in the quiet cozy house.

Still, a part of her wanted to get out of the small stuffy house for air.

Meanwhile somewhere far off in the ruins...

A tall scruffy man was rubbing his wounds, looking high above at the hole which he fell in.

He tried remember what he was doing before all this happened. It was fuzzy at first but then he remembered how his best assistant pushed him into the hole below.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THEM!" He shouted.

Throwing a temper tantrum and kicking at the ground. He screamed as he felt his pain ache and ache. Clearly this was not working out for him. It was pointless to let out his frustration in this way.

After a few moments he got up and limped down a dark hallway. He turned and entered the door.

He saw a small light shining down on a small smiling plant. Robert quickly recalled it's type as a sunflower-dandelion hybrid. The thing appeared to be alive as it watched the man with smiles and mystery.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower." said the small sentient being.

"Heh, and I thought I saw everything. But now a fucking flower, that talks." said Robert.

Trying to keep his comments and frustration to himself he continued his routine.

"Your new to the underground aren't you? Don't be good ol' flowey will show you the ropes!"

Robert laughed and went over to inspect the flower.

"This is what you call a monster? Is this the type of shit I'm going to find here? Just wimpy little fucking flowers? Whatcha going to do? Photosynthesize me to death?"

Robert watched suddenly as vines started to grow around him wrapping him tightly. Flowey started to laugh and demonically smile.

Shame on Robert for judging the book by it's cover.

"I WAS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN WITH YOU BEFORE YOU DIED. BUT THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER..."

He laughed even more demonically and louder.

"DIE."

Robert tried to wiggle his way out of the tight vines, but they only seemed to get tighter and tighter.

A circle of pellets started to surround him growing closer and closer to his soul.

Suddenly, a fireball had flickered and was thrown at the small flower. Causing it to release it's grip and flee into the ground.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such an poor innocent adult. Do not be afraid sir. I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins."

She paused to study the man up and down.

"Um, anyways I pass through the ruins everyday to see if anyone had fallen down. You are one of the two humans to come down here in a long time. Are you hurt or injured?"

Robert wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. What kinda of place was this? A place where goats save you from demonic evil flowers?

Deciding that he need some treatment before doing anything drastic, he nodded and limped over to the woman's side.

"I'm Robert, and I'm sorry to trouble you like this, but I am very injured." he said faking innocence.

Toriel out his arm on his shoulders and showed him through the ruins.

Through the way there, Toriel taught him about mercy and puzzles. Which caused Robert to groan at how condescending she was. Flipping a switch? EASY! Figuring out a pattern? EASY!

He didn't understand however why she was helping him anyway. She was a monster and he was a human. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill him and take his soul? Why was she so nice to him?

"Um mam. You know I'm human right?" he asked curiously.

Toriel paused and smiled, "Why of course I do. I have no intention of killing humans however, it just isn't right or ethical. Especially when my good friend's daughter is one."

"Your friend has a human daughter? How old is she?" he asked growing more curious by the second.

"Oh Frisk? She's just about to be one year's old." she beamed.

Robert stopped and tried to hold back his psychopathic behavior. Instead he smiled and congratulated the event.

His fucking daughter was someone else's child! He never heard of such bullshit. That was his child. That was his experiment. How dare that man call them his own. When he finds that guy he's gonna-

"Robert?"

"Yes?"

"We're here. This is my home. You can stay as long as you like."

The house was small and cozy. Kind of comforting too. He then started to think about what she said earlier and asked:

"Can I see this baby?"

 **PART FIVE**

"SANS EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YOU JUST MAGICALLY TELEPORT DURING MY IMPORTANT BROTHERLY LECTURE?!"

Papyrus was steamed. He thought his brother knew better than to just teleport away from his lecture. The nerve of him to not listen to his wise and wickedly cool advice. He paced back and forth, thinking of a lecture he could give to his brother.

He then started to panic and worry about his niece. He felt like he needed to give him a lecture about her too. Sure Frisk was doing okay, but he wanted her to be more than just okay.

"SANS? WHERE IS FRISK? WHERE'S MY TINY NIECE!"

Sans groaned and pointed to his room.

"Papyrus, I can't believe you would think so little of me." said a very punny skeleton.

Papyrus, as usual, screamed and went to go check on Frisk.

Sans started to stretch and head for Frisk too.

He walked in to find his very jaw dropped brother staring at Frisk. He then signaled Sans over to share what he had saw.

"BROTHER! ME AND FRISK HAVE BEEN PRACTICING FOR AWHILE, AND I ASKED FOR HER TO KEEP THIS UNDER WRAPS. BUT SHE'S REALLY EXCITED TO SHOW YOU NOW!"

Sans slightly confused, went over and knelt in front of Frisk.

Once she had gotten his full attention she started opening her mouth slowly and loudly making sure everyone could hear what she had to say.

"DA DEE! SA!"

Sans was feeling so many mixed emotions, but his most favorite of all was the proud feeling in his sternum. He would say his chest, but he doesn't have one. Anyways he was overwhelmed with fatherly joy!

"GREAT JOB FRISK! YOUR UNCLE PAPS KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"Amazing job sweetie! Daddy is very proud of you!" Sans said, he picked her up once again to hug her and give countless of skeleton kisses.

The feeling that Sans had. It was hope. He never had this much of it. He knew now that as long as he had his three favorite people in the universe, everything would be fine. He couldn't imagine a world without them. Toriel had the love he needed, Papyrus the support and care, and Frisk, the hope and optimism.

RING! RING!

Sans's cellphone was vibrating and started to play a dreamy ringtone. It sounded like the type of songs you would play if you were at a wedding.

Papyrus started to form questions but decided to keep his mouth shut until after the phone call.

Sans frantically tried to stop the ringtone and answered the phone. Hoping Papyrus wouldn't notice.

He saw the call was from Toriel and thought it was best if Papyrus wasn't there to listen.

"Hey Paps. I got to to take this. Could you watch baby bones for me?"

Papyrus nodded, sensing it was important, and took his niece into his arms.

He started to lift her up and fly her around the room like an airplane. He always enjoyed doing that, even if he knew Frisk could fly by herself. Frisk knew that she could fly too, but spending time with her second favorite person in the world was awesome to her.

Seeing both of them so happy, he left the room and head down the stairs. He turned on his phone to find wallpaper of his daughter sleeping in her favorite star pajamas. He swiped over to his phone and started his many attempts to hit the app.

Bony fingers were not meant for such phones. He then remembered the touchscreen pen Alphys hooked him up with. He could of did this at the beginning. But sometimes he felt like if he just pressed hard enough then it would work.

He dialed Toriel back to hear a very distressed woman.

"Sans, I need you to come here. However please do not bring Frisk. This is very urgent."

Shortly after she hung up, leaving Sans to open up a shortcut as fast as he could.

Meanwhile...

A black hole filled with things a boss monster shouldn't see opened up. A small skeleton came out and hurried to the monster's room.

Toriel who was shocked to see her friend with such powers. She wondered about if anybody else had teleportation skills, which of course they didn't.

The skeleton scanned around the room for any danger or threat, but soon identified that there really wasn't any.

"What's up Tori?"

"I-I found another human Sans." Toriel stammered. "He isn't a child but a young man."

Sans's eyes went dark and hollow.

Another human? It was hard to believe. Especially an adult one. It almost seemed to Sans as if the man went down the whole on purpose. However he had to remain his cool, and make sure to inspect and observe the human's every movements. Making sure he doesn't do anything to hurt Toriel or escape the ruins.

"Let me see him." he said with a dark tone.

Toriel sighed, she started to regret showing Sans the human. She brought him to the door at the end of the hall and slowly knocked.

"Robert, it's me Toriel. And the friend I was talking about. Can we come in?" she asked politely.

"Why of course! Just give me a second." said the mocked polite voice.

Sans a little uncomfortable, folded his arms and waited.

Why did Tori say this was urgent again?

The door opened, and a tall scruffy man with a brown tweed jacket and matching fedora stepped out.

The man looked at Toriel with false kindness, but with the skeleton true anger.

"Is this your so called friend? With the baby?"asked Robert.

Toriel wanted to answer but was cut off by Sans.

"Why yes I am, the name is Sans by the way."

Sans looked over at Toriel a little pissed that she told him about his daughter.

"And that baby is my daughter."

Sans then looked back at Robert with a harsh glare that could send Undyne running for cover. Robert wasn't scared however and returned with a toothy smile.

Toriel started to clear her throat.

"Why don't we all sit down for some tea? Yes?"

Robert switched from his toothy grin to a very small and polite smile.

"That would be lovely because we have a lot to talk about." said Robert.

The trio walked down to the living room. Sans and Robert both sitting on the love seat glaring intensely.

The skeleton was wondering why this guy was here and asking about his daughter.

The human was wondering why a skeleton would refer his daughter as his own.

Both we're curious to see what the other would say, or who would snap under pressure. However both we're resilient men. One a killer, the other a powerful Saint.

Toriel came back from the kitchen with a silver tray of tea and small pastries. She set it down and pick up a cup, and sat back down in her armchair.

The two men had grabbed their tea as well, however sitting in silence waiting for someone to speak.

"So, um Robert? Why did you ask about Sans's daughter." said Toriel, who finally decided to speak up.

Robert shivered at the word. How can things made of dust just walk up find a baby and call it their own? It was disgusting. Calling her his daughter, when originally she was his.

He decided it was time to collect his prize as soon as possible. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as he could. This place was mere inches away from becoming Robert's personal hell. So he came clean:

"See the real reason I'm here is to get my daughter, Frisk." he said once again falsely polite.

Sans dropped the tea cup in his hand, and shook nervously. His eye glowed a furious blue.

"S-She's your WHAT!"he said standing on his feet. He felt so angry and pissed, that Frisk's "Father" just decided to come down after 11 months of her being down here.

"Yes this all my come as quite of a shock Sans. But she is indeed mine, her genes her blood, all related to me." he said proudly.

Sans was about to break, but then grinned widely when he realized.

Her genes.

They we're no longer Robert's, just Sans.

"I think you better check again pal. Cause they are mine now."

Robert had finally lost it.

His daughter had this repulsive skeleton's DNA? It made no sense.

He blurted out, "Where's your goddamn proof? There's no way she could possibly your daughter she's human and she's mine."

Sans grinned even harder. He was about to lay the metaphorical smack down on him.

He opened a shortcut and stuck half his body through, and started shuffling through his filing cabinets for a certain file.

Robert, who was no longer pissed, was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand it anymore. He had it with fire magic goats, portal opening skeletons, and most importantly talking flowers. If anything else shocking or tremendous happened he was gonna-

"Here we go! The results." said Sans.

He pulled himself out of the shortcut and watched as it disappeared. He expected to see a shocked human with his jaw dropped but instead he saw and man who could lose it at any second.

Sans walked over and read the paper aloud to the human.

"It says right here that me and Frisk are related. She even shares some of my skeletal features."

Sans pulled up a picture of Frisk and him smiling for a picture.

Robert snatched the phone and stared in unbelief.

He looked over at his former daughter smiling and pointing at the camera with her bony hand.

Robert looked up slowly and turned to Sans, grabbing him by the hoodie.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EXPERIMENT!? YOU FUCKIN SKELETAL FREAK!" he screamed.

Sans's smile went father than no smile had went before. He knew now deep down in his heart who the note in Frisk's basket was talking about. His left eye turned blue, and everything turned black and white around them.

Robert out Sans down, and felt invisible sins crawl on his spiny wired back.

He was surely in for a bad time.

 **PART SIX**

"Heh, buddy. I'm suppose to keep my calm and carry on you know? But this is the final fucking straw." said Sans, as he started to lift the psychopath in the air. Glaring at the man as if he was going to explode his face off at any moment.

Toriel was shocked and horrified to know her friend wasn't just any monster. He was a actual boss monster like him. Which meant bad news for Robert.

As you can see, in a boss fight you cannot run away, you must stay to live, or fall and die. Judging by Sans stats, it was very clear to see who was going to live and who was going to die. Sans was too powerful and unstoppable, and nothing could keep him from stopping. It was almost like he was determined to battle.

"Sans! No! Please let's just talk about this." said Toriel. She didn't want her friend doing anything too rash.

Instead, of following her advice, he forced the man into the fireplace. Unable to move the man thought of the only thing he could do, smile and laugh.

Of course his burning flesh hurt like hell but he didn't seem to mind. His soul wanted to run away and hide from this nightmare. However Robert refused to let it. Which was very normal for him, he had hurt so many people that he kept his own self captive.

Sans looked at Toriel and the mess all around them. He felt bad for her, but still wanted to kick the man's ass. With the slight flick of the wrist he teleported Robert and himself outside. He was outside, but still very close to the house.

Robert not phased at all with what was happening started to dash at him with a toy knife that he found earlier. Making sure it would hit the skeleton deep inside his skull.

In usual fashion, Sans dodged and teleported away and shrugged.

"What? You think I'm just going to stand there and take it?"he said, and gave a wink.

Robert groaned and started to prepare himself.

Suddenly bones were coming left and right and outta of no where. All heading towards the same direction. Since he could still jump, he lunged out the way of the bones. The last set however had given him a beating.

Sans looked down at his stats and HP. He started chuckling menacingly out of what he saw.

50 ATTACK 7 DEFENSE

75/90 HP LV 17

The asshole who is looking for a bad time.

There was no doubt now, but Sans still had to ask the question.

"Where did you get all that LV dude?"

Robert started to laugh sadistically and instead of attacking, he answered.

"Well after that dumb goat tried to show me how to give mercy, I figured when she was gone I could just build my level up. At first it was like killing a hard statue made of sand. But eventually it was so easy, and took one hit for them all to come crashing beneath my feet. I loved every minute of it actually, even if their families stood and watched what happened." he explained.

He started too lunge at Sans but once again failed to lay a scratch on him.

"STAY STILL!" Robert screamed.

"I should say the same thing for you.." he bellowed, as he summoned four gaster blasters.

All aimed and positioned at Robert's soul.

Before he could react light beamed and fired at him from all corners. Robert tried to dodge but instead he watched as his life force drain slowly away bit by bit.

Sans eventually stopping watched the man dropped to his knees. He wanted so badly to get revenge on this idiot so bad, not just for the monsters in the ruins, Toriel, Maria, but for Frisk.

However as he slowly approached the human. Who was starting to drain blood all over the ruin floor. He turned slowly to Sans, still smiling.

"Sans you are so different from the others, and don't get me wrong I still hate you." he said.

He looked up to they sky and frowned. "You do not choose to acknowledge my mask, while others on the surface see calm oceans, you see the eye of the storm and the deep abyss."

Sans understood immediately where he was referencing from. However, choose to ignore it. He wanted this man to just disappear. Furthermore he just wanted his peace of mind back.

"I sense you are like me too. You hiding all this glorious power from all of your friends. Like it's some kinda of sick disease. But it's not."he said.

He stood up from one knee and turned to him arms opened.

"I'm giving you a chance to end this all now, because I haven't learnt a thing from this. If you let me live death will take place and a new book of chaos will start. Ending with you at the other end of the picture, at the hands of my mercy."

He pointed to his chest and slammed his fist into it. He glared at his rival, even though giving him the perfect opportunity to be stricken with defeat, there was something wrong with this.

Sans looked at his blood stained hands and thought about Frisk. Was this really right to just kill the original father of his child? and how about Toriel? would she even look at him?

"I'm a father, not a murderer. But try anything else and I will twist your neck faster than any creature on earth."

Sans had spared him unwillingly, holding his hand out.

Toriel ran outside to see the sight and was relieved. To see the two men showing mercy.

"Good, your both alright, I think everyone should jus-" she said.

Sans looked at her with hollow eyes. He felt betrayed by his good friend, letting a cold blooded murderer into the ruins killing innocent monsters.

"Do you even know what he has been doing to the monsters in the ruins Tori? Did you know he is responsible for most of the deaths here in the ruins now? Everywhere he goes now will leave a trail of dust and sadness."

Sans then turned his eyes even darker to emphasize that he meant business.

"But if that trail ever follows my family, let's just say that's where it stops. He will die and others will probably too and it is all you t."

Before his friend could apologize, he disappeared into the shadows.

Robert looked at Toriel and saw regret.

While he himself wanted to scream and run away from this place, never to come back.

He had to tell himself that he had a job to do, and that short skeleton or anybody was going to get in his way. He thought back to when Sans was talking about his level. He didn't understand what it meant though. Was he getting stronger? Better even?

He remembered feeling stronger with every monster he had killed.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." said a very quiet Toriel.

She started to bury her hands with her tears, sobbing.

"Every human I let live, end up with the same fate, dead or targeted with or as trouble."

Robert looked down at the toy knife in his hands.

He started to limp silently over to the goat's back. It was all too easy. Just a quick stab.

"Well if you want my advice lady, you just gotta tell the difference between doormats and backstabbers. Cause clearly..." he paused, raising his weapon high in the air.

He thought to himself, no one would remember this goat. No one except the skeleton of course. She was just an old lady who lived by herself. He then positioned himself for the kill.

"You wouldn't know one if it was standing right behind you."

Launching his knife right down deep inside her throat. Causing her to gasp for air and grab for her neck. She fell over leaving a trail of dust around her.

Like roadkill she was sprawled like an dead animal with red eyes deep into space. She then faded away like a ghost never to be seen again.

Robert felt his power grow inside of him, like a forest spreading in a massive fire. He felt better, bigger, faster, and stronger.

He looked towards the end of the ruins seeing a huge door.

Walking slowly through the tunnel as it started to get brighter and brighter.

As he slowly opened the door for more horrific things to come.

 **PART SEVEN**

"SANS!" yelled the very concerned great Papyrus.

The older brother looked up with tired eyes filled with dread. Tonight was taking a toll on him. Finding the lunatic father of his daughter wasn't exactly great. Especially with his fallout in a former friend.

Instead of answering his brother, he went upstairs to check on Frisk.

The door for some reason, was wide opened. Sans walked in, only to find a calm quiet sleeping child. Which was music to Sans's ears, the night was just too crazy. He needed sleep badly, and a plan for when things finally hit the fan. Of course when he woke up tomorrow, he would call Toriel and apologize.

He didn't really mean what he said. He only was super pissed off, because he was dealing with a psychopath. He was also angry that he called his own daughter an experiment. The question was, for what? and why?

Sans began to think about sparing Robert. Was it worth the cause?

He then remembered his LV and stats, and all the monsters he killed. Which means...

"Oh shit!" he whispered, making sure Frisk didn't hear him.

He left a sadistic psychopath with Toriel.

Sans knew Toriel could take care of herself, like she has been doing for the past years. But he also knew that she wouldn't have the heart or willpower to do it.

He tried to open a shortcut to the ruins, but after all the excessive fighting, it drained him out completely. Not even opening a makeshift one would work this time.

Deciding that he needed to get there right away, he dashed out the room, down the stairs, and pushed through the front door.

On his way out many monsters looked at him with smiles or disgust as usual. Dogaressa would wave sometimes, while Dogamy would just sneer. Jade would offer to watch Frisk and Grillby would give some valuable tips on parenting.

However, now, none of that mattered. He had to save Toriel from either getting hurt or worse.

He ran past all the buildings as fast as he could, leaving some monsters to scurry out of his way. He made it into the woods and started to look around.

SNAP!

As soon as he heard the noise he went behind a tree making sure no one knew where he was. He stood and waited for an approach and saw a tall figure shuffling through the pathway. Like predator on prey, Sans was ready to pounce the second something went wrong. He wasn't prepared to take chances.

The tall figure stood still for awhile and scanned the area. He started to whistle, as if he was calling for a dog or something.

"I know your here. I can sense your movements in the trees. No need to be shy now, Sans."

Robert turned to Sans's direction, smiling and motioning him to come here.

Sans started to come from out the trees, slowly inspecting the man to check if the human had any weapons on him. He wanted to check his stats, but he was too weak. But he would never let his opponent see that he was.

"See was that hard? Don't worry about lil' old me here. Cause I'd worry about yourself right now." He smirked, he knew that he had the upper advantage. But for some reason he needed the skeleton alive.

"What do you fucking want? Cause if it's Frisk. You can keep heading further down the hole to hell." said Sans, there was no fucking way he was going to even reason with this guy.

If he had the strength right now he would have a really bad time.

"Listen, friend. I can feel your magical energy is drained. So be a good little bag of bones, and tell me where my project is? If you tell me, I promise I'll make this execution real swift and real easy." said Robert as he pulled out his toy knife and started to play with it's sharp tip.

Sans started to shake, he had to do something quick. He couldn't run and he couldn't hide. It wouldn't be hard to just lie to him though. He had to make it extremely convincing too.

The skeleton inhaled and exhaled, and started to speak, "She's in Waterfall. With a good friend of mine, Undyne."

He knew it was wrong to put the situation of like this but there was no way he was going to say where she actually was. Sans really wanted to kill this guy right about now, but he didn't have the energy to do it.

The tall man scratched his head and laughed.

"Heh, waterfall right? You better not be fucking lying. Cause if you are, you will suffer the consequences."

Sans nodded and tried to leave, but a firm hand grabbed him and squeezed. He turned around to see Robert pointing a knife to his face.

"Where are you going bud?" he asked, with a menacing smile.

Sans chuckled nervously, he had never felt this petrified in his entire life. The feeling was not pleasant and felt like strong raining hail against his soul.

"I'm just going to go to Toriel's." he answered, truthfully this time.

The man let go and snickered, he disappeared into the dark woods.

Sans shuddered, there was never a good or normal moment with that guy.

He started to ponder why anybody would even want to go on a date with him, or even bare his fucking child. A creature like that clearly did not deserved to be loved. But whoever did, Sans was grateful for them giving Frisk.

Sans started to trek through the snow making his way to the door. He figured if Robert just left then she would still be around.

Finally making his way to the door, he knocked for a couple of seconds.

Silence.

He knocked again.

More silence.

He expected this, since he hurt his friend's feelings very hard.

He knew she was just trying to be the bigger and better person. Something Sans really noticed about her. She was also nice, and kind even if you murdered a whole lot of people. It's just who she is. Which made him realize, when he got his powers back that she wouldn't mind if he just simply killed the maniac. He felt it was a huge debt to society, and with his soul (If he even has one.) could break the barrier.

He started walking home and went past Robert a few times.

Sans could of sworn he saw him with dust on his sleeves. Not like Sans was surprised, he literally just hand slaughtered a bunch of monsters in the ruins.

Even if all of his actions were suspicious, Sans needed to keep reminding himself that he would end it all when his strength got back up. Then and only then he will end the madness and he can apologize to Toriel.

Everything would be great, the barrier would open. Frisk could see the world above, and Paps could finally get that car he was dreaming about. Undyne could probably become some pro wrestler, and Alphys could travel the world. Sans could just settle down and take care of Frisk, and maybe start something more with Toriel.

It all sounded like heaven, he was almost actually glad that Robert fell down. Now he could finally see what everybody else on the surface saw.

Meanwhile...

"PLEASE NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" a dog woman screamed, she watched in terror as her husband was turned to shreds. Slowly fading away staring at his wife.

Dogamy whispered, "Please run!"

Robert, who was growing stronger by the second, started to laugh. He pointed at the small monster with a knife, giving a twisted smile.

"Oh look more free XP."

The woman screamed and tried to run away in the forest, but like cheetah the man swiftly caught her.

He shushed her, and started to pet her soft head.

"It's all gonna be okay. Your going to be with your husband now and if you behave I'll make it easier."

The monster struggled to do something but stopped went she felt the knife deep inside her head. She turned to dust inside Robert's arms.

The man walked over her dust and started heading through a blizzard. He covered his eyes and protected them from the oncoming storm. His clothes weren't really meant for this type of weather.

Once the icy haze settled down, he saw a small little town. It was quaint and quiet. He also noticed that it was filled with monsters that could make him stronger.

One of the monsters that saw him started to run and warn her friends. She knew what the adults were capable and wanted to make sure everyone was far away from him.

Soon panic and terror ran through out the once peaceful town. A group of people started to sweep the area trying to make a run for it. Right behind them however was a knife wielding psychopath.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."


	3. ACT 3

Comfort, Safety, Love.

That's what Frisk felt every night when either her Uncle or her Dad slept with her. Nothing felt better, it was like a warm but bony hug. Some nights it was all three of them. Sleeping and protecting her like she was their cub.

Tonight no one was by her side. It was just silence and the wind, dancing around the house.

Sans had went to find Toriel, and Papyrus went to go out and look for him. Which meant it was just Frisk all by herself.

She felt scared and worried that something bad would happen. Usually Sans never leaves her side, except when she went to Toriel's.

She summoned her magic and lifted herself into the air and out of the crib. Gently setting herself down on the wooden floor, in the face of the window. There was the sound of steps in the hallway. Echoing it's way towards her. Loud, Louder, yet Loudest. It opened the door and looked down at the little tot.

" what are you doing out here my child and most importantly where are my sons at this hour? I'll scold them hard for leaving their child by themselves." it whispered.

The child cooed and looked up at the tall skeleton. It was their grandpa, making sure she was safe. He always had this type of philoprogenitiveness about his children.

He bent down and picked the child up, and put her safely in the crib where she belonged.

"Do not fret or worry my dear, grampa gaster is here."he started to sing.

Frisk started to go back to sleep, drifting back away in her skeleton onesie. She felt a whole safer with her grandfather watching her, making sure she was safe.

Gaster thought of it is as really cute, and understood what it felt like to be scared and lonely.

He started checking up on her like this since she was 2 months. It was weird to gaster at first with the whole skeleton hand thing, but he eventually thought it was cute. He already knew about the whole DNA shenanigans even before it happened. Since he was in the void, he knew almost everything.

Except well, how to get out of it. Fortunately Sans was still trying to find a way for him to come back.

Unfortunately he had been trying ever since Gaster left. Which was ever since Sans was 16 and Papyrus was only 8. Things have changed since then, papyrus was three times Sans's size, and Sans became more secluded and introverted from the world. Almost if nothing mattered to him except Papyrus, and even that was running out.

However these last few months, were just what Sans needed. He needed something to live and breathe for, or else he feared something very terrible would happen.

Gaster went out of his thoughts and heard someone open and close the door.

Checking over his granddaughter one last time, he shortcutted himself downstairs. He saw both his of his sons drying off. He also heard the panic and screams off into the distant.

The concerned tall one nagging and lecturing the other for leaving with out saying anything. The stressed shorter one arguing that he had a long day, and he would talk about it later.

Gaster didn't want to see his boys fighting like this. He wished so badly that they could both see him or hear him. Instead of all that he decided to use the rest of his void powers to knock over a vase.

CRASH!

He caught both of the boys attention, but shortly after drifted back away into the void. He shed a tear thinking about what would happen the next time he came back.

"SANS WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! WAS IT-"before he could finish.

Sans raced up the stairs with his brother trailing behind him.

He went in his room and went to go check on Frisk, who was sound asleep and sucking her skeletal thumb again.

Both brothers sighed in unison, sensing she was alright.

It was a long night for the both of them, and they all wanted to rest together tonight.

So after a little story, all three of them went to sleep. All having hopes and dreams projected into their heads, whether it was to see the surface or riding a pretty red car, one was disturbed by something entirely different.

Frisk started to twist and turned as she saw horrible visions. She saw dust covering the empty floor in the ruins, with Toriel slowly screaming in pain, her eyes turning black and dripping with blood. The killer who did it had a smile and walked away.

Everything went dark and the words, "LOAD SAVE AND RESET" popped up again.

Like last time the world froze, except Sans who jolted from his sleep to see the the words next to his shivering daughter.

He grabbed her in a comforting embrace, but he himself was shocked again to see the words come back. It made him question a lot of things like: Where did it come from? Was frisk controlling it? Did this have something to do with Robert?

Frisk tried to speak, "To! Ree! in trible!"

Sans heart started to race, he knew something fishy was going on and this sorta confirmed it. Still he couldn't do anything about it since he was still magically drained. Instead, he was curious to see what would Frisk would do next. As much as he wanted to to hit back on the box, it appeared he had no choice, because his's daughter's determination was stronger than his.

Frisk looked frantically at him, not knowing what to do.

Sans thought the best thing to do now was figure out the what each button did.

He already saw the SAVE. It did nothing but resume time.

He guessed RESET would be the worst to pick since it might restart something.

So with process of elimination, he pointed to the LOAD button.

Frisk looked where he was pointing, and pressed the glowing LOAD button.

Then suddenly, the world around them started to disappear slowly. Data and numbers filled the walls and floors. Sans tried to wake papyrus up, but immediately jerked away when he saw his brother dissolve into pixels.

He held Frisk tighter and watched as the world went dark.

T̸̡̜͛́̚̚W̴͉̳͖̲͍̙̟̱͝O̷̧͖̰͕͓͉͉̜̺̠͌̂̏̈́̚͝ ̷̨̭̮̙̳̥̦̪͚͇͓̫̤̐͑̏͂͆̈́̽͗̓͝D̷̪͇̱̻͉͂̓͗͂̌̍͘Ǟ̶͇̥͉͈͉̱̭͖̯̐͜Y̵̡̢͎̜̟̤͓̞̳͈͙̺͙̪̲̑͐̎̽̚͝Ş̸̛̇̊̊̇̍̆̓̀͋͋̓̚͜͝ ̴͉͎̺̖͎́̌̄́̕͝Ẵ̷̡̢̛̼̻̥̓̂͝͝Ģ̶̡̢̩͇̻͈̬̙̐̋͝Ò̷̢̨̰͓͍͙̱̼̦͈͑̾̏̽̾̀̏̒͛̽͑̇̌͜ͅ

Sans opened his eyes slowly, looking back down at his arms. His daughter was fast asleep, like it was nothing. He looked around and he was in a familiar hallway. It was bright and yellow like...

Then he heard those same recognizable footsteps.

"Frisk? Where did you go?" Said Toriel.

Sans raised his non existent eyebrow at the scene around him.

"Tori? We're right here. Are you alright?"he asked very confused and worried. The words felt all the same to him, the tone voice, and even timing. It matched perfectly, too perfectly. Something was not right about this at all.

"Oh when did you get here Sans? Did you get my calls?"said Toriel.

Sans started to black out once again from fatigue. It was too much for him too handle at this point. He figured if he had just stayed this time around to see what happens.

He and frisk laid there on the floor sleeping.

Once more again, Toriel had picked the two up and set them down on a bed. Deciding again that it was not really a good time for questions. After giving kisses to both of them again, she started to wandered off into her own bed... again.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the ruins, a man woke up in a bed of golden flowers. He looked high above at the ruins above. He tried to remember what he was doing before all this happened.

He remembered what happened before he fell in the whole, but for some reason he remembered what happened afterwards too. However only fragments of a single puzzle piece, only to remain in pieces for awhile he figured.

When he did try to think about it all he could remember was a pathetic goat crying, a stupid but relatable skeleton, and a vicious flower.

He shuddered at the thought of encountering anyone of them. He still remember the tugging of vines and the power eradicating his skin from those skeletal beasts.

After a few moments he got up and limped down a dark hallway. He turned and entered the door.

He saw the light again emerging down from the cavern onto to the pseudo friendly looking flower.

Instead of giving his usual greeting, he just grinned very hard.

"Heh. I thought I was the one without a soul. You literally wanted to kill a baby and the way you murdered her.", his face morphed into a similar goat like's expression.

"Now listen buddy, I don't have any problems with that however, I can tell you and me have a lot to talk about before that infuriating goat comes back."he said, switching to a more comfortable face.

Robert wanted to weed the fucking the flower for what he did last time but he realized he should get a better understanding of the underground before he tried anything.

He kneeled down to the flower's level, ready to listen.

"Well first, you need to know that Frisk has the ability to load, save, and reset. I sense that you noticed it too, and wanted it for yourself right?"

Robert nodded, "The power could help me bring down an nation in one minute. However that pesky insane skeleton had put a huge tear in my plan. He is a little overpowered, but I know how to stop him. I just need to grow stronger, and the only way to do that, I guess, is killing?"

The flower paused for a little while. He started thinking about someone. She was always this determined to kill, and yet even from a mile away you could tell she was a poor broken heart child. Nothing could stop her, or even hold her back, not even death.

The flower snapped out of his thoughts. He went backed to the human. This was the final soul he needed, it was ripe and ready for the taking. Instead Flowey found more of a better use for him, kinda of like passing energy.

He started to tell him his plans, of helping him stop the smiley trash bag and the rest of the gang. Secrets, plots, diversions, he told it all, except one thing.

Once Robert had enough power, he would kill him with no hesitation or pesky goats in his way. He would become an all powerful being that could transcend time and space. Nothing could stop him not even a tiny baby or a mad scientist. He would watch as the world was destroyed endlessly through out time.

"Well partner? Do we have a deal?" said the Flower.

Robert extended his arm to reach and shake the vine.

What flowey didn't know was that, Robert too, had plans of leaving him dead. He wanted all that power and glory for himself.

They knew how the world now was. One a relentless murder, the other a soulless megalomaniac.

Both understood the phrase to well. "In this world, it's kill or be killed."

 **PART TWO**

It was the same morning all over, with the same scenarios and the same conversations.

It was like reading the fluffy bunny book to his brother over again. It was repetitive and starting to worry Sans ALOT. Sans had to sit and watch in horror at the scene around him rewind like a record. Same words. Same laugh, Same Food.

However he realized it shouldn't bother him that much. These were all the things he could relive again and again. Smelling and breathing the well cooked food and watching his daughter attempt to eat strawberries, it was nice. A moment well relived again.

Instead of mentioning that she was in a time loop, he wanted to just leave it at where it started. Furthermore, Toriel seemed a little too unfazed for someone who said and did the same things twice.

After a hearty breakfast, Toriel waited and paused. It was almost like she was expecting figured after he left Toriel, she went to the ruins and found the human. So Sans got from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Uhh, naturally I would just go back and deal with Papyrus... But I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile?" he asked, not trying to intrude.

The large goat-like woman stood, and stretched out a pleasant smile. She honestly thought would leave her all by herself again. This was unnatural, so there was no way she could refuse. She didn't have anything planned, since she lived all by herself.

"Please yes! I wouldn't mind at all if you did." sounding a little desperate.

Sans was relieved. That was one problem down. 98 more to go.

Robert, the psychopath was still a huge threat. If he left Frisk with Toriel, only because he figured his daughter would be fine. He decided it was time to pay the fucker a visit.

He headed out to the ruins, on his way he wanted to see monsters roaming about. Instead he saw dust, blowing about in the air. When Sans couldn't take it anymore, he fell to his knees.

Ahead of him was a silent desolate place filled with nothing but more dust and regrets.

Froggits, Whimsums, and all the other monsters who had stayed behind. All dead in the face of a murderer.

Sans couldn't move on any further. It was to depressing to see. All he wanted to do was run back to the house. He teleported to the front of the house, only to see two figures inside. The battle and the fight would happen all over again. Except now, Frisk was in there inside with that bastard.

He slammed open the door, making no hesitation to destroy the human. He summoned his magic and tossed the man outside.

"Hey pal? Got to take a good look at your experiment before you hit the road?" Sans bellowed.

He was about to fire his blaster, when suddenly his arm was wrapped tightly by a vine. Annoyed, Sans turned and looked at who was trying to stop him. His face was frozen in horror as he saw the tiny flower.

"Did ja miss me smiley trash bag?" said flowey as he picked his skeleton body up and threw it to the ground. Causing Sans to teleport before he actually felt it.

Robert pulled out his knife dashing at him like an ax murderer. Preparing the slice through the skeleton he almost had him. As usual Sans teleported behind him, he was about to make his attack when Robert smiled, turning quickly to slash him again.

It was only a few feet away from actually hitting Sans, so no harm was done.

"As you can see "pal." I picked up a few of your tricks. Making the journey home with my experiment easier. And you want to know the best part?" He said dodging Sans many bones.

Sans really didn't care what he had to say next, but knew Robert would just continue his delirious speech about murder or some other bullshit. It was a thing Sans noticed really well, as much as Sans liked bad puns, this guy loved to talk about what awful act he's about to commit next.

"Ever since you told me about my daughter's recent mutations, I was angry at first..." he started, and watched as Flowey's pellets miss the teleporting skeleton.

"But now that she's not my actual daughter anymore. It makes her much easier to kill!" he said preparing his attack again.

Sans fucking had it at this point. He was just about to summon his special attack but he heard a door slamming.

"What did you just say? About Frisk?" said Toriel coming from the house. She was tense and angry, her hands started to twitch with sparks of flame starting to appear.

Flowey joined in on Robert's maniacal laughing.

"You heard him. She's much easier to-"the flower mocked.

At least he could of before he was hit by a fireball. He dodged before being burnt to a crisp by another one.

Toriel turned to the human, preparing herself once more for magic fireballs.

"Normally I wouldn't dare use my my magic on humans, but I'm afraid, your a terrible exception."

Robert stood a little shocked. The monster who was once on her hands crying and turning to dust was now a confident boss monster prepared to battle it out.

"Killing you again? Piece of cake."

Toriel still holding her stance, was taken back a little bit by the statement. Sans, was a different story. He was putting two and two together.

Frisk's nightmares, and Toriel not answering.

Thinking about made his aura burn heavily. It felt like a very appropriate time for the attack.

He started channeling it in and raised his left arm to the sky. The ground started to shake and tremble. A huge giant gaster blaster could be seen emerging from underneath him.

Toriel stood back and prepared herself for what was going to happen next. She saw her friend's power was clearly beyond her own. Silently regretting what Sans was about to do.

Once the Gaster Blaster formed itself, it opened its wide jaws and prepared a shot.

Robert tried looking for places to dodge but the beam would of still hit him. So he stood waiting for what would seem like his own death.

"Stop," said Toriel standing in front if Robert. "My dear good friend, do not get me wrong but I don't think it should end this way. I don't want the blood of Frisk's former father on your hands."

Sans shut the beam down but kept his blaster around. He was trying to understand what she was trying to say.

"So what should we do about him then?" He asked curiously.

Toriel turned to see the weak human. He was pathetic and clearly not worth saving. A man who kills it's own creation is a man without boundaries. Not stopping his murderous rampage even for his daughter. It sickened Toriel, not even Asgore would stoop so low as him. That's when Toriel had an idea.

"Instead of you or me ending his life. How about we just take him to Asgore to have his soul removed. The barrier could be taken down and the monsters set free."

Sans was pleased with the idea. Papyrus and Frisk both would finally get to see the sun and escape from the clutches of a madman.

Robert however was pissed, he was nobody and he repeats nobodies key to freedom. Especially for freaks like them.

He started to object.

"I am nobodies freedom. I am the fallen angel to the underground. The one who will arrive and clear out the kingdom. It is all up to me!" Said Robert, at this point he was a mad man. He was to far gone to be saved.

Sans knocked him out with a couple of bones before saying anything.

"The only thing you'll be clearing out his the pathway to the surface. Lighten up. The last thing you'll be doing before you die is saving an entire civilization." Sans said.

Toriel watched as Sans drag the passed out psychopath into the house. Teleporting so Frisk wouldn't see what he had brought in.

After awhile, everyone was eventually too stressed to speak. Sans started to drift back thinking of the last save spot thing. It was pretty helpful in times like this. But with everything beneficial, there was a price to pay. A price someone had to pay eventually. Who would pay it? Sans couldn't tell the person even if they were sitting near him.

But who knows? Maybe they are?

 **PART THREE**

"Pa! Py!" yelled Frisk.

The skeleton looked down at her with a smile. He then looked over at his brother who was late. Angry and confused, he started ranting about curfews and running off in the middle of lectures.

"Geez, bro I got it okay. What did you guys want to talk about anyway?" Said Sans trying to change the subject.

"I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND FRISK. ALPHYS TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO THE PROCEDURE. YOU ALSO KEEP RUNNING OFF SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS."said Papyrus.

For someone who worries about training and cooking, Papyrus definitely stays on top of his brother as well. Sans didn't like his brother being on him like that though. With all the craziness that seemed to follow him, nobody could blame him.

Sans sighed, he figured that eventually he was going to have to tell his brother something. If he did other wise he would just be delaying the inevitable.

"Frisk's father fell down in the underground today." He whispered, trying to make sure Papyrus didn't hear him.

Papyrus stepped forward a little, he started to wrap his bony arms around his family. He knew now was not the time for endless questions. After a couple minutes. He released the two, he started to sigh.

Sans told him the rest of what happened. It was an emotional mix for papyrus. He said all except the part about SAVE and LOAD. He wasn't sure his brother would think of him greatly if he mentioned what he saw. To Papyrus it would sound like he was going insane.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY! MESSING WITH MY NIECE LIKE THAT!" he started to shout. "I'M GLAD THAT GOAT LADY WAS THERE TO STOP YOU. SHE SOUNDS NICE."

Sans blushed a little when thinking about Toriel. She's more than nice. She was generous, courageous, and beautiful. Sometimes, blue started to flush his face whenever he thought about her. While Frisk just giggles cause she knew exactly what and who he thinks about.

"Well since we are taking him to Undyne. You get to meet her so you know..." he trailed off.

Papyrus paused and took a little time to think about it. He saw the color on Sans's face and immediately acknowledged what he was trying to say. He gave his brother a pat on the back. The last time he saw Sans so embarrassed was when Alphys made him look up hentai.

{IT'S NOT GOING TO BE MY FAULT IF YOU LOOK IT UP TOO. (:}

"FEAR NOT BROTHER, I WOULD NEVER EMBARRASS YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR CRUSH!" He said.

"Papyrus... It's umm... not like that at all. She's just a really good... friend... Of mine... who just..." he slurred.

He would of finished, but Papyrus was already taking Frisk up to his room to play.

Sans walked over and plopped in the couch, exhausted and tired.

It was time for him to start seeing the pros and cons of his plan. Taking Robert to get his soul removed was not going to be easy at all. Toriel really loves the kid, and even would use her magic against other humans and monsters for her. It's just that she doesn't really the heart to kill someone. Papyrus would always feel bad for watching the death of his niece's former father. Frisk would have to know someday that her original father tried very hard to kill her. Even worse that her new and better dad dragged him to Asgore and took his soul.

Everyone in the end will lose something but gain something, he figured.

Sans fell asleep, feeling everything being safe and quiet for now. He shut his eye sockets and welcomed the darkness in his mind back.

At first he started to dream of Papyrus and Frisk all playing in a field of strawberries. Frisk was a little older and was walking. She still had her skeleton hand and the special locket. Frisk looked in awe and watched their uncle Papyrus pick the sweet ripe strawberries.

The both of them happy, was one of the few things Sans ever wanted.

A storm started to roll in. Sans looked up at the dark grey skies and started to look down at the two.

Frisk was gone, and Papyrus was just standing with his back turned to him. His scarf blew in the wind flapping about.

Sans walked towards him.

"Hey Paps? Where's Frisk?" He asked nervously, looking around for her.

"Don't you remember?" Papyrus said in a deep tone. "She died because of you."

Sans stepped back and watch Papyrus's neck snap and his head roll of his shoulders. His entire body fell back into the fields turning to dust.

Sans tried to catch him in his arms, but watch as the dust fell on to his clothes.

It was just a dream. One that felt too real. There's was no way he would just let his brother or daughter down like that.

He wanted to be the dream to be over like that but instead it continued. More people that he cared about came on to the field. Saying the same things. Ending up in the same way.

The once sweet dream was now a nightmare. It ended shortly after Sans jolted up from the couch. It was the first time in years he had such nightmares.

He knew he was back in reality, but to make sure, he teleported to Papyrus's room. Frisk was trying to learn how to walk with him.

"Da! Dee!" She gleamed.

She fell down in excitement. Papyrus sighed, only because she was so close to taking her first step. Sans felt a little bad, but still decided help.

He took Frisk's hands and held them. Trying to get her to stand up. She fell a few times at first and even tried to use her magic too. When she finally did get up without magic, she clapped and fell down again.

Sans and Papyrus went over to go get her up again. Instead she supported her self on her two wobbly legs. It lasted a good couple of seconds before Sans went over and helped her stay still. He showed her how to step by moving her leg slightly forward. Placing her feet on the floor making it safely land. She looked down to see what he was doing, while Papyrus stood on the other side of the room motioning her to come.

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT FRISK! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"he shouted.

Feeling determined, she lifted her leg and took a step. She giggled and laughed, and tried another one, and more after.

Soon, she was almost in Papyrus's arms, she got closer and closer. The room filled with excitement and hope. Both the skeletons watched and were filled with joy, as they watched their baby bones take her first steps to what seemed like a long road.

When she finally made it at last, she was greeted with smiles. Papyrus hugged her tightly, while Sans watched in awe, at what he saw his daughter accomplished. He started to tear up a little at the sight, sweet blue tears of joy. Nothing else could right now could top the smile and shock she had on her face.

Deciding he wanted to remember the moment for ever, he took out his phone and took a picture. It was starting to become an addiction for him.

"Daddy is so proud of you!"he beamed. It was evident by the huge teary smile on his face.

At this moment, place and time, he thought, fuck the flower, fuck Robert, fuck the surface, and fuck the haters. All he needed was the joy and happiness he found all together underground, and if someone even dare tried messing with either of them. He would make sure they never would again.

After the short little celebration, everyone went to bed and slept. This time there was no trouble, no killers, no more bad dreams, no more SAVES. Just Sans, Papyrus, and their favorite person in the whole wide world.

If only things would stay like this. But, nothing stays happy this long. Lurking in the dark was more sinister and evil then the humans who put monsters underground.

Meanwhile...

"That insane idiot, he must think cause he's an adult he can just do what he wants." Flowey mumbled to himself.

He watched in the distance in the ruins. Making plans for what comes next.

The goat and the skeleton together easily could outmatch Flowey and Robert. However if he had a little more firepower it would be much easier. If he could just gather all the idiots together it would make things the easiest.

He started to think back about Sans, and what he could use from him to his advantages. That's when he remembered a previous fan of him in another timeline.

Perhaps it was time to visit a certain spaghetti loving skeleton?

 **PART FOUR**

Anxious. That's what Toriel felt when she first stepped out of the ruins. The second thing she felt was anger. The final was hope. Hope that someday all the killing and the war would end.

The man she was escorting followed behind her. Dragging his tired feet through the snow, rustling and grumbling about. He clearly didn't want to be here or wherever she was taking him next.

"Are we fucking there yet bitch?" He murmured. Toriel gasped, she hadn't heard such language for a while. She scolded him the way a mother would when their child swears.

"Such language! How rude!"

Robert sighed, he looked down at his rope tied hands. What did he do so badly to deserve this torture? Sure he killed a lot of people and wanted to even murder his own child. But this place was worse than hell. First of all, there were freaks everywhere. Even worse they had all these fucking powers.

The both of them went through the snowdin forests and clearings. At the end she found a small little town. Snowdin. She looked over it all, and saw her former subjects were getting along just fine. Glad to see Asgore was doing something right while she was gone.

Her subjects, however, we're very surprised to see her. Some who were young not even recognizing her. It had been a very long time in the ruins for her.

A trumpet started sound, and the royal guards gathered around them. Two dog monsters stepped out and bow down to the former queen.

"Ah queen Toriel, it is very good to see you again. Even more good that you brought another human with you." Dogamy said.

He then rose up and looked over at the man with piercing eyes.

"We had another human fall too. I'm sorry my queen, I tried but Sans won't give her up. What should we do?"

Toriel scoffed. It was still very clear to see that her kingdom still hasn't changed one bit. Still she had to give them an answer.

"We have a better soul to take right here. I decree that we use this one and the younger one should live in peace with her father."

The monsters started to murmur as they turned to look at the man. Robert shrugged and stared. At this point he couldn't give a shit.

"How did you know the child was Sans's daughter? How did you even know she was young? Have you seen or been near this human before?" The people questioned.

Toriel didn't know how to answer or how to reply to any of them. She had to say something. So when she did... she told everyone about how she took care of the humans that previously fell down. All six of them now lost some where in the castle. She mentioned her plan to have Robert be the last soul for their freedom.

When she finished, it was a mixed wave of emotions. Some people were touched by the story, some were hopeful, while some were offended.

"So you rather watch and protect the children of humans, then to come back to us? We thought you died!" Said Dogamy. Clearly hurt by the sudden betrayal of his own majesty.

Dogaressa and Toriel both gasped. The nerve of him!

"I think she had a good reason Dogamy. She was just being the bigger and better person, like we all should." Said Dogaressa.

Dogamy turned to look at his cheery wife. She was always so optimistic, unlike himself. Right now he couldn't believe his wife actually cared about the filthy humans.

Dogamy walked away in disgust, a couple of his followers trailed after him.

Dogaressa turned back to the rest of the town who seemed more forgivable. They were just so glad to see their queen back in action and taking her kingdom back.

Toriel wanted to catch and spend time with all her subjects, but knew she had to meet up with Sans and Frisk. Which was going to be extremely difficult for her.

Not only will she have to watch Sans to make sure he wouldn't try anything. She would have to watch Robert and make sure he wouldn't kill anyone.

"Can anyone here tell me where Sans is?" She asked.

The crowd all pointed to a big wooden house at the end of the snowy pathway.

Squinting, she waved farewell to them, and prepared to walk down to the pin pointed destination.

Robert groaned and moaned as usual, and Toriel waved to the passing people in town. Still holding Robert tightly, she saw people sneer and sometimes throw food at him.

"Evil human!"

"Go to hell!"

"Can't wait to see your soul."

Idiots. That's what Robert called people who thought like that. However that would make him a huge hypocrite. So he just kept that to himself for now.

Finally approaching the door, Toriel took two knocks at it. Like if it was the start of a comedy routine.

"Who's there?" Said a familiar voice.

"Doris." Toriel said with a snicker. It started to remind her of when they were behind the ruin door.

"Doris who?"

"Doris locked that's why I'm knocking."she said with a snort.

Robert stood very pissed and not amused at what he just heard. These creatures were fucking crazy.

The door opened, and the pun loving skeledad stood with a small baby in his arms. He seemed cool and a little nervous. And was that? Cologne?

"To! Ree!" giggled Frisk.

Robert look down at her with a sneer. His own creation was already talking and accepting the freaks. Not to mention that she had a partial bit of them now. Her eyes were different too. Weren't they brown like his? That skeleton really did mess with her genes.

Sans looked over at Robert. He glared and hesitantly invited him inside.

"What a dump." Robert said when he stepped in. He looked around at the house and saw pictures of his experiment smiling with her new "family." To him, the pictures were nothing but lies. This was not were she belonged, even if she was taken good care of. She was only just a vessel filled with power to him.

Sans chuckled for a while, and went into serious mode.

"Welp, it's not as trashy as your mouth. It's like every time you freaking talk you always have more garbage to say. Time to shut your lid pal." He said.

Robert groaned. This was worse than being burnt by a goat. At this point dying wouldn't seem so painful anymore.

He plopped on the couch next to Toriel. Looking over at the pictures again. He was like a young child waiting for the grown folks to finish their conversation.

Sans and Toriel stood and chatted for a while with their usual exchange. Sans put Frisk down on the wooden floor, but kept a watchful eye making sure she didn't run into Robert.

She tried to stand up and walk at first but fell a couple times.

"Da! Dee!" She begged, wanting to be helped. Frisk wanted to show Toriel that she could walk.

Sans held her hands again, except watching as his daughter made her way to Toriel.

Toriel clapped and cheered, while Robert leaned over and stared.

"My experiment should of learned that months ago. Is she slow or something?" He smiled. This would definitely piss Sans off.

"Don't you dare. Talk about her like that again and I'll just kill you myself." He hissed.

Seeing that his plan worked he smiled and turned away from the three feeling satisfied.

There was a loud banging at the door, to Robert it was inhumane. However everything down here was.

Sans opened the door, immediately ambushed by a large fish lady and a tall skeleton.

"Pa! Dy!"

Papyrus went over to Frisk, but stopped when he saw Robert. He then did something he never did in years and that was try to ignore someone. It was in his best nature to make sure everyone had their full attention from him. But only degenerates like him would be ignored. Robert didn't deserve the Great Papyrus's affection or friendship. He wouldn't even give the man a taste of his own spaghetti.

Undyne however couldn't and wouldn't ignore him. In fact the entire time she would keep her eyes on him, silently promising Frisk that she would suplex the hell out him if he tried shit.

The tall skeleton examined the tall goat next, before he said anything, he turned to undyne who was bowing down to the queen.

"It's been awhile Queen Toriel. I am Undyne, captain of the royal guard."

She held her hand out to meet and shake the Queen's.

Toriel took it hesitantly. She knew that the captain of the royal guard's job was to escort humans to their doom. It had been that way ever since she left the castle.

"I presume my ex-husband sent you to collect the human?"

Undyne politely nodded yes. Not wanting to upset the royalty that stood in front of her.

Toriel sighed and looked at Robert, he was about to be gone for good. As much as it relieved her that Frisk would be safe from harm, she felt something was afoot.

"ASGORE'S FEMALE CLONE!" said Papyrus.

"Actually my name is-"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER TONIGHT?"

She was about to remind Papyrus again of her name, but she dropped it. She nodded yes and started to walk into the kitchen where Papyrus was showing her his new recipe.

"Hey Sans, um. We didn't actually get to talk last time, so I figured it would be good talk about it now. Are you fine with that?" She asked nervously.

Sans shrugged, he figured it was okay since the last time they talked like this, or at least were about to. Was when he teleported away to find Frisk.

"Welp, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

She started to play with her hair and blush, she was clearly embarrassed about it.

"Well you see... Me and Alphys have been getting closer lately, and um she talked about finding a new way to find out Frisk's soul, without any physical harm. Kinda like a scanner when you think about it."

It took a while for Sans to think about it. But when he did, Robert interrupted.

"And I thought I was the big bad scientist. Treating my experiment like a bar code, what a fucking joke. You might as well just hand her back to me pal. They're obviously trying to take her soul."

Sans wanted to pinned him against a wall for saying stuff like that in front of Frisk. Instead he asked,

"Why do you need to know? Aren't we using him as the final soul?"

Undyne glared at Robert, sighing and turned to Sans. She really didn't have the heart to say what she needed to say next.

"One of the monsters in snowdin reported her using one of her powers on someone. People are getting really worried about her. Plus people keep calling Alphys about the situation, and you already know she's a bit of a nervous wreck."

Robert snickered and said, "I'm sorry but it's hilarious how you people don't know what her soul is. She is obviously part human and part freak now."

"THAT'S IT! BASTARD YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She shouted. She summoned her spear and started to throw it at Robert missing only little. That still didn't stop her from summoning more. It didn't stop Robert from dodging either.

Sans levitated Frisk, bringing her closer to him and safe from Undyne's burning wrath.

Sensing the drama and tension all around her, Frisk started to cry and open her eyes. She surrounded Robert and Undyne in her aura. Turning both of their souls blue, and stop right dead in their tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL KID! I'M TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Said the angry redheaded fish.

"No! Bad!" Frisk scolded her.

Sans took control of the magic before Frisk started coughing.

"That' H. It's time for you to start answering some fricking questions. BOTH OF YOU."Sans said with a very serious tone. His pinpricks had faded out which usually meant business.

Undyne stared at his friend, instead of pleading to let herself down. She complied with the skeleton, unlike Robert who kept cursing and threatening to kill people.

"Question one, and if you don't answer correctly, your in for a very bad time."

Mettaton eat your heart out, cause Sans's questionnaire was a step over the fence compared to that.

 **PART FIVE**

"SANS YOU FUCKING IDIOT! LET ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL THE BASTARD!" Undyne screamed.

She was absolutely burning with anger as always, but this time she was furious. Even if she knew that nothing could be done. At first she was fine with answering a few questions, but not while levitating with a human despicable as Robert.

Robert who seemed to be enjoying himself, studied Sans. Searching for weak points, besides the obvious one. The skeleton would get tired eventually of levitating. It's what happens when you use to much magic. Robert remembered this clearly from their last fight.

"Alright then, let's get started with Crazy over here." Sans said. Acting like a game show host but far more menacing.

Robert groaned. Sure he knew he was crazy. But he preferred if everyone knew that indirectly.

"That's not my fucking name. It's Robert."

Sans ignored everything he just said and moved on with his deadly interrogation.

"Let's start with why your down here."

Robert paused only to think about what he was going to say next to him.

He could just lie, but no one here believed or liked him. So he just told his partial truth.

"I came down here to get my exper- I mean daughter. She was just a baby that my wife and I accidentally had. At first I wanted to just get rid of her, since she was whiny and cried too much. But then one night while going through some data, I found her quite useful."

Sans started to shake at the story. His own daughter? Just an accident? He wanted to end Robert so badly, but he figured he should find out the rest of the story.

"However, my nitwit of a wife found my plans and tried to take her from me. In the end her attempt was somewhat not in vain." he said.

The sound of three bullets echoed in his head. He was an unstoppable freak of nature. The voices in head judging him, for his actions. Mocking him for even getting this far ahead. Calling him a failure.

"Who would to want to have a child with you? Much less, marry you?" Undyne snorted and laughed, but stopped when she saw the look on everyone's face.

"What did I say?"

Sans shifted his attention to Undyne, thinking of a question for her. Ones like: Why are you doing this? Are you comfortable with murdering children? Why can't you leave us alone?

But he asked what was on his mind for the longest.

"Do you really think, I'm going to let you take or even "scan" my daughter's soul?" he asked her, with a serious tone.

Undyne looked at him for awhile, she then looked down at the ground. It's not like she wanted to hurt anybody. Especially her best friend's niece, that's what was the hardest. Every time she escorted one of those kids, she always had to tell herself, "I'm just doing my job." Afterwards she stood and stared into the blank eyed looks of dead children.

However, when looking into the eyes of Frisk. She couldn't possibly take anymore lives not even the one of a child who barely lived more than a year on earth. Besides her life had been hell enough, it was not like she wasn't sharing the pain with them too. She was trapped underground with the monsters as well.

"Sans, I would never do that and I mean it. Papyrus would never talk to me, and you would probably turn me into a fish dinner." She said to him, still looking down at the carpet.

"But most of all I'm tired of the death and destruction this has all caused. I'm tired of seeing dead kids never grow up or return to the surface with their families. Some of those kids I actually liked. They all modeled after such honorable traits. PATIENCE, KINDNESS, PERSEVERANCE, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, and INTEGRITY."

Analyzing the guilt on Undyne's face, Sans set her down back on the couch.

Undyne sat quietly for awhile and started to pull on a coat. She slowly rose from the seat and turned to the door.

"I need to go do something, I'll be back for him later."

She opened and slammed the door. Leaving a little pile of snow on the ground.

Papyrus rushed back into the living room with his little apron on, looking around for the sound. He watch Sans levitate Robert in the air.

"SANS? WHY IS HE FLOATING IN THE AIR? AND WHERE IS UNDYNE?" he questioned.

"She said she needed to go do something. And this guy?" He said pointing to Robert.

"He's about to have a really bad time. So you might want to go back in the kitchen. And take Frisk." He grinned.

It was not the grin of happiness or friendliness, it was the grin of knowing he was going to possibly hurt someone. Sorry Asgore, but it looks like Sans has first dibs on the pain train ticket for Robert.

Papyrus took Frisk, and scurried back into the kitchen fast, making sure frisk wouldn't witness or feel his brother's wrath.

"So, Robert is it? I got another question for ya." he said, taking a step forward.

"Do you really think the worst person can change?"

Robert laughed, was this guy serious? People like Robert, could never go back. He couldn't change who he was, cause he already fully embraced all of it. There was no saving him.

"You are such an idiot. If you seen and did what I've done, you would realize... I could never change myself for the better good of anyone. All the monsters and humans that I killed. It can never be erased. My actions will always be imprinted on this world. The further down I dive, the deeper my consequences are getting." he finished, with a small sigh.

He had always thought of being a good person at first. But what good would it do? People will always see him as a cold heartless man. The only person who believed he was a little good, was Maria. She followed him like a cult. But at the end everyone who believed or loved him, got hurt or ended up dead.

Soon, just like undyne, Sans set him down on the couch. He remembered that Robert didn't deserve that luxury so he picked him up again and threw him in the corner of the house.

"You are more complex than I thought. But your right, after what you done, there is no going back from it. So I think for now you need a quick time-out."

Instead of saying something or fighting back, Robert just sat in the corner. Not thinking about his actions just plain old thinking.

Sans walked into the kitchen and started to smell Toriel's freshly baked goods.

"Oh! Sans your back! I have been showing Papyrus the way to not burn or freeze food! We have been making great process!" she gleamed.

"THIS IS TRUE! I ONLY BURNT THE WATER ONCE!" He said with pride.

Sans smiled and picked up Frisk. Besides the killer in his home, things felt nice.

Toriel went and set up the table for dinner, while Papyrus started to put the food out in a straight row. Sans set up Frisk's high chair at the end, getting out strawberries and such for her to eat.

Once dinner and everything else was done, Toriel looked at the dining table and chairs. There was room enough for all of them, including an extra person.

She looked over at Sans, giving him a look of concern. She knew that Robert wasn't exactly the best person. She also knew he was evil and such. However her very kind heart wanted to show generosity to him. Especially since this was going to be one of his last meals ever.

"Look Tori, I'm fine with it. But if he tries anything, he'll b S."

Understanding his good friend's warning, she walked over to the corner where Robert still sat.

She tapped his shoulder, only gently and soft, like she was poking a grizzly bear.

"Would you like to have some dinner? I made pie." she said sweetly.

Robert looked up, with tired regretful eyes.

"Is it butterscotch?"

 **PART SIX**

Dinner was a little awkward at first for everyone, including Frisk, and she was a baby so she wouldn't entirely understand what was happening around her. Papyrus never felt so uncomfortable in his life, except for that one time. Which he would never forget again. Robert just sat there eating his food and staring intensely into Sans's eye sockets. With Sans returning the favor back into his. Toriel started to clear her throat and begin to ask about how snowdin has changed while she was gone.

"WE'LL THE GUARDS SEEM TO BE ON A MUCH HIGHER ALERT THAN USUAL."said Papyrus.

"Well Paps they wouldn't want to disre"guard" the situation." Sans punned.

Papyrus and Robert groaned at the same time, while Toriel and Frisk giggled.

A small oven timer went off, which meant Toriel's butterscotch pie was cooled.

"Ah it's done! Papyrus your going to love this!" She said, happily making her way to the kitchen.

It would be awhile before she came out again, so Sans decided to talk with their murderous dinner guest who was still glaring right at him.

"So what's up with the whole pie thing. I never thought you would be a pie type of guy."

Instead of the occasional sigh or groan, Robert just stared off in space.

"WELL SPEAKING OF FOOD. DID YOU ENJOY MY MARVELOUS COOKING?" Papyrus asked.

To Sans, the food was okay and a little more edible than last night. But if anybody said anything bad about his brother's meals, he would make sure they were better treated with Gaster Blaster Ala mode.

Robert hated the food of course, but didn't really have the energy to be spiteful about it.

"It's okay."

Sans was surprised. No comments? No remarks? No threats? This guy was just full of surprises.

"WOWIE! ANOTHER PERSON WHO LIKES MY COOKING!" Papyrus said with a great big smile on his face. He thought to himself, that evil people like Robert still have a little bit of heart inside them.

Toriel walked back in to the dining room with a tray of sliced pie for everyone. Even Robert. They all had a little whip cream too.

Frisk looked in delight and started getting her clean hands all in the food. Putting it all over her face, and poking Papyrus with it too. Giving him a tiny little whip cream beard.

"AHH!" He shouted. But all in good fun.

Sans joined in the poking too, and after awhile Toriel was putting whip cream on him too.

It slowly snowballed into a whip cream fight, with Sans and Frisk emerging victorious. While Toriel and Papyrus groaned, they didn't exactly have levitating powers and such.

During the food fight, Robert did nothing. Staring and attempting to put food in his mouth. The pie was excellent. It had this warm buttery feeling too. It was like a taste of his wife's own home baked pastries. Which no one could beat.

He figured since this might actually be one of his last meals. He should do something a little unexpected to save his skin.

"Um, thank you miss Toriel for the pie. It was good." He said shaking a little.

Both of the skeletons jaws dropped and Toriel just stared. Frisk, who didn't understand what was going on just cooed.

"Well your welcome, Robert."

Robert didn't want to leave it off at just that. He been having this burning question of his ever since he sat down.

His eyes started to water, as he looked down. Slamming his fist into the table, looking back at the goat monster.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME!" Screamed Robert, like a sad bully that felt like he wronged.

Instead of fighting back, he just slumped in his chair.

Toriel exchanged faces with Sans. Then she stood and went over to Robert. Looking down with eyes of sorrow.

"Robert, do you know what monsters are made of?" She asked him.

Sans flinched, remembering when Frisk found out Toriel was dead. Picturing a pile of dust beneath his feet.

"Magic." Robert answered.

"Well, yes that and compassion."she started. "What makes us so different from you is that we are made with compassion for others. While humans can choose and decide. I do not entirely hate you for your actions. Only because the compassion I have is strong. If it were Sans or anyone else, you wouldn't of been alive."

Toriel sighed and thought back. Things were much different than what she anticipated. Monsters have grown cold and darker in their hearts so much that some of the would want to hurt a infant. Has the departure of their queen meant nothing?

"You monsters are more alike than you think. We are all the same. Your just monsters born with some noticeable freakish features and powers. But a human's determination." He said pointing to Frisk. "Could bring down an entire civilization, it's unstoppable and corrupted. When she turns and kills people, who will finish the job? The queen? Her uncle? Her supposed loving father?"he said. Clearly not even a slice of butterscotch can save him now.

Papyrus suddenly rose up from the table and picked up Frisk. She did not need to hear this right now. Neither did Sans, prompting him to lift the bastard.

Glaring at him with his eye he teleported outside with his right arm, he then started slamming his face into the snow with his left.

"You will not talk to my daughter that way! She is a kind hearted child who never got a chance because of whiny bastards like Y O U." he raged.

Sans rose him to the air again and threw him to the ground. Hearing a sickening crunch.

Meanwhile...

The walk through Waterfall was normal as always. Same old flowers, same old fake stars, and same old monster kid watching her from a distance. She listen to some of the echo flowers along the way.

"Did you hear about that baby?"

"I hope we can get to the surface someday."

"The queen has betrayed us!"

Undyne just wanted a walk to clear up her mind on somethings. Being around people (and now echo flowers) wasn't helping her constant anger issues.

She stopped by an old friend's sentry station, watching and looking at a huge turtle shell sitting in a chair.

"Wake up Gramps!" She nudged.

An old man's head rose from a hole. Grumpy and confused he leaped from his chair holding one of his magnifying glass as a weapon.

"Who's there! Show yourselves!" He said waving the magnifying glass madly. He looked up and sighed.

"Oh it's just you kiddo."he said with a yawn.

"JUST ME! God your such a pain in the ass Gerson!" she yelled.

The turtle snickered and started to get back in his chair. He knew the hot headed fish since she was just a tiny little minnow. She was much different from back then, now she's just stressed and mad a lot. Gerson just calls it part of the job, he knew how she felt and always calmed her down when she needed it.

"So what's bothering ya today?"he said with a smile.

Undyne leaned against the cave rock, and sighed.

"It's about the human souls, we've finally got the last one. Except there's two of them, one is apparently my friend's daughter. The other is the original father, except Sans had did this weird healing thing that transferred some genetics. That's basically all I know about it." she explained.

She hoped that Gerson understood what she meant, since she was never to good at explaining her feelings by herself.

"It sounds like your still regretting something. Perhaps it's the six children? We've talked about this Undyne. It's all for the greater good. If humans didn't want their kids near humans, then they should of did a better job of watching the little bastards." he said with a chuckle.

Undyne glared at the turtle with disgust. She could not believe what she was hearing. Especially from little old Gerson. Was this really the man she trusted? Maybe he was joking?

"Gerson, I'm being serious. The kids who died, never got to grow and live out their dreams. Do you know how that feels? If that's everyone's mindset on children, then we are no better then the humans who put us down here!"she yelled.

The turtle's long wrinkles flattened in shock. He had never heard her talk about humans this way. Who knows? He thought she was on her monthly fish cycle or something. Who would ever care about a human dying down here in the realm of monsters.

He shrugged and returned to sleeping in his shell.

"The war has really changed you hasn't it? I'm going back to snowdin. Don't talk to me."

She stormed off into the distance.

Are monsters really better than humans?

 **PART SEVEN**

It was a really cold day. Too cold for snowdin too. People were scurrying in the streets trying to find their way home. Not from the bitter cold, only to try to not see, what they had just witnessed.

The death of the final human.

No one knows exactly how he died, but the next thing everybody knew was that they were finally free.

The dead human was still outside in the arms of Toriel. He had died from the pressure forced upon him. All Robert felt was pain and then what felt like nothing but black for miles.

Toriel weeped over his motionless body. Sans just stood on his knees staring at his blank eyed victim.

Was he really dead?

Sans never killed anybody, he didn't want to either. It was a horrible feeling. Especially when he had just killed the father of his child. He promised himself he wouldn't. And now. He let his anger get the better of him. In the future when questions are asked, who would finally admit the truth?

Toriel finally let go of Robert. Setting him gently on the ground. She turned around with eyes of sorrow.

"Do you know what you just did?"she said looking dead at his eye sockets.

Sans averted his eyes away from her gaze. Feeling more guilty every time, he tried to look back.

"Tori. I-"

But before he could finish, she picked up the human and started heading in to town.

The whole scene was deja-vu. Repeating itself with a different colored string.

Toriel knew that Robert would die. But she didn't want it to be in her trustworthy friend's hands.

She needed to find Undyne. So that she could deliver his soul quick.

But it was too late. His blackened soul was rising out of his chest. Making everyone around them frightened. They never seen a heart so dark and cold. It was like that shadow of what once was.

It started to attach it's tendrils to Toriel, joining her soul. Turning the once white shiny heart into a burnt black one.

She was surrounded by a black smoke and felt her self changing into something awful. Just like she had witness with her son years ago.

She felt anger, hatred, and sorrow. It was like the death of her two children all over again.

When the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to see her new transformation.

Her eyes were more fierce and intense than before. They were still red, but now as red as the trident she now wields. The trident was like Asgore's but with a flame at the end. Her usual attire was now a long dress that went from purple to dark. The dress also had a long flowing black cape that resembled that of shadows.

"She absorbed the human soul!"

"Break the barrier!"

"Free us all!"

The angry shouts of her subjects weren't making it any better.

Her soul was drowning in the darkness that she surrounded herself with. Fighting for control with Robert.

She was losing herself, and when she could do nothing else. Toriel called out for help...

But nobody came...

Meanwhile...

Sans still stood. Looking down at his hands. He heard the sound of Papyrus yelling and Frisk crying.

"BROTHER! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE WAS IS THE QUEEN AND THE HUMAN?" Papyrus panicked.

"Da dee? Da dee?" Frisk repeated frantically. She was really scared and didn't know

Sans covered the sides of his skull where his ears should be. Blocking out everyone.

Instead of trying to reason with Sans more, he picked him up and took him back inside the house.

Sans didn't try to fight back, instead he just looked over at Frisk, who was still crying. He tried to comfort her, but gave up. He was too weak and tired, and just wanted to rest for now.

He felt pathetic for making her suffer like that.

Once Papyrus was back in his own room, he laid Frisk and Sans down in his bed. Setting Frisk on Sans's stomach, Papyrus gave Frisk a skeleton kiss and shut off the lights and walked out.

He needed a breath from all the craziness.

He could put up with magical baby nieces, the former queen, but what he couldn't tolerate was all the drama that was brought with them. He couldn't understand how Sans felt, but he sure did now. The human was cruel, but what was coming for him was not something Papyrus needed to see. He had to get out from all the noise.

So whenever he needed someone to talk to. He would just go down to a certain section in the forest. It was nothing much but just snow and forest. However when he was lucky a rare little echo flower would talk to him.

It had blessed him with words of praise, advice, and sometimes little whispers of what to come. Like two friends who giggle and laugh. They had been doing this for some time now, except Papyrus had become busier. So their visit had lessen to not more than at least once in two weeks.

Papyrus of course, felt really bad, and hated to admit it. Frisk was way much more important than trying to spend time with a flower he met in the woods.

He sat for awhile waiting for his from to come, and to his surprise, he was already there.

"Howdy! It's been awhile best friend! How are you?" a bright yellow flower said.

Papyrus smiled, his friend was not mad at him for being busy.

"I'VE BEEN FINE. BUT HOW ARE YOU?"

Flowey kept his smiling charade up and answer with a quick and friendly "great."

They talked and talked until one was tired of just talking. It was time for Flowey to us the dumb dopey skeleton for something actually useful. Sure in other timelines and places, talking with the tall enthusiastic skeleton was great, but he had a entire world to destroy and reset. All he needed was the souls of the humans and others.

"Well Papyrus, I think your brother needs support for when he takes the human." said Flowey.

"I GUESS YOUR RIGHT. MAYBE IF EVERYONE WAS THERE, HE COULD FEEL A LITTLE LESS GUILTY."

Flowey smirked, things were going great, now all he had to do was make sure that nitwit wasn't messing anything up.

"WELL FLOWEY... WHY DON'T YOU TAG ALONG AS WELL? YOU COUNT AS EVERYONE TOO! YOU CAN FINALLY GET SOME REAL AIR AND SUNLIGHT ON THOSE LEAVES OF YOURS!"Papyrus said with glee.

That's when Flowey's smile grew even larger. He was going to be there for sure, and nothing would stop what he had coming for the entire underground. Still, no one asked him or cared about him like Papyrus did. When this was all over, he would miss that.

"That would be great Papyrus. Well I gotta go now. But I have a feeling we'll be meeting each other again real soon.." He said disappearing into the ground.

Papyrus waved to the spot that he disappeared into. He felt a little better talking to his well trusted friend.

Papyrus let out a big "NYEH HEH HEH!"

He was feeling confident now.

How could he not? Everyone was going to be free, and see the surface. Even if it was at the expense of little innocent children...

The thought of them never left Papyrus's mind. They were all so funny and nice, some of them a bit shy. He always liked them, and appreciated their common interests of puzzles and spaghetti. When he escorted them one by one to undyne, it felt like betrayal. Over and Over again. It was like saying goodbye to a friend you would never see or meet again.

But wasn't that all he ever wanted? Friends. All six of them dead now, in a coffin below a castle.

Papyrus always knew that. He wasn't just some big overexcited idiot. He had smart people thoughts all the time, just not as much as everyone else.

Something big was coming. However no one knew when it would come.

Now? Later?

Whenever it was coming it was coming with death.


	4. FINALE

**PART ONE**

"Sans..." The voice called out. It was a voice that he had heard only years ago.

The short skeleton listened but didn't reply.

"My dear son, please wake up. I'm really worried for you." It said patiently not wanting to frighten him.

Sans tried to speak, but the space around him was without air. Still he could breathe and move a little. So instead of speaking he rose his hands and started to use sign language.

"D-dad? What's going on? Where am I?" he signed to the shadows.

"It seems you still remember the language your mother had taught you. But now is not the time for questions, I sense a unforeseen danger. You must stay determined and protect your family." he said.

Sans who was still a little confused, tried to wake himself up, but failed.

The space, or wherever they where, was not letting them go.

The tall skeleton known as Gaster started to panic.

"Son! You must hurry! Or you'll be trapped down here!" he said.

Sans started to trying many ways, but all had failed once again.

Then he started to realize, if he was trapped down here, frisk and papyrus could be in terrible danger. He was determined not to let that happen. Putting all of his strength together he summoned a short-cut to his room.

"You did it Sans!" Gaster celebrated, forgetting about his own problems.

He turned to his father, who was starting to melt into the ground.

"The portal's open Dad. Why don't you come with me?" he signed.

Instead of breaking into tears, Gaster kept his cool and sighed. He's always prepared for this moment.

This was of course a painful scene to see his son like this.

"I have been trapped here for many years, my boy. But do not worry, I will always be with you and Papyrus. That includes our newest addition to the family as well." he said trying not to cry.

Sans sniffed and wiped his blue tears.

"And Sans?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Take them to the surface for me. Okay?"he said dissolving into the air.

Sans trying to hold it together, finally gasped for air.

"I'll try, dad. I promise."

He bit his metaphorical tongue when he said that. He rarely ever made promises, but a promise like that was one he planned to keep. It was originally his father's but now it was up to him.

He stepped into the portal to see his empty bed. Which troubled Sans, since Frisk was not there. He yelled and yelled out for her again and again. He never liked being away from her this long.

He teleported around the house repeatedly looking for her. He kept calling and calling but she was not there, and neither was Papyrus.

Maybe Papyrus went and took Frisk somewhere? Right?

Sans ran out the front door and started looking for the both of them. Still, yelling and calling for them, but more worried and panic. It felt like he was losing himself, because without them he was nothing.

"FRIIIIIIIIIIIIISKKKKKKKK! PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPYRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!"

Sans looked around the town. It was... empty. Like a ghost town, it was almost like the whole town disappeared.

However, a tall skeleton was in the distance. With a red familiar scarf flapping in the wind.

Sans ran over to his brother with a grateful smile, but frowned when he saw no sign of Frisk.

"Sans where is Frisk? Did you leave her at home? It's nighttime and you should be at home with her!"

Sans took a step back, leaving his sockets hollow. He felt his knees hit the cold soft snow, clutching it firmly to keep control of himself.

Papyrus was baffled, and started to cry orange tears.

He felt like a failure, letting his niece go missing like that. It was an irresponsible thing to do.

Sans on the other hand, was outraged. He didn't know what to say or think. Except when he found the fucker who took them, they would wish they never laid a hand on her again.

The provoked father stood up and started to head deeper into the forest, until he reached a cave. He didn't care where he was going or how far he would have to go. He was going to find her whether it meant he had to break someone for it or even have to take a step further. No one takes away Frisk.

No one.

Papyrus followed after him, knowing full on what his brother was capable of. He knew his brother was going to make whoever took Frisk, have a very bad time. And would papyrus blame him for it? For the first time in Papyrus's life, no, he would stand there and watch the bastard bleed or dissolve.

Meanwhile... somewhere deep in the caverns of the waterfalls.

A huge goat monster held a small child. Not lovingly or kind but a grasp filled with hatred.

Frisk cried and screamed her lungs out. She also tried to use her magic but was only slapped across the face when she summoned it.

"It's just like we're back on the surface Frisk. Your still just a whiny little bitch, just with bigger problems. Your just lucky I need you alive for awhile, and then we'll have some real fun."said Toriel.

However the voice, tone, and attitude wasn't really from Toriel. It was from Robert who still had complete control over her. She was fighting with all her might, but the hatred and despair overpowered her easily.

"Please stop hurting her! Just stop it!" she screamed. But he didn't.

"I will make you pay for what you've done."But she didn't.

Though she promised Frisk, that she wouldn't stop fighting, but it would really be nice to just take a rest. It was just a little nap. Nothing too extreme, just a tiny little nap that could build strength. She wouldn't give up... yet. There was still plenty of time.

"Heh, now that the bitch is asleep, it's time to get some work done." said Robert.

Toriel set the child on the floor and sat down waiting for something. He waited and looked around for awhile. He looked down at the now sleeping child, he winced every time she cooed and grimaced every time she smiled.

"Even while in danger, you both are complete idiots."he said.

A small flower rose out of the ground right in front of them, smiling deviously.

"Wow, your even better than I thought. You've got a boss monster soul and now a human. We're going to be both so powerful with all that LOVE."

Toriel looked down at the flower with a smile. The flower was more naive than he thought.

"You got that right." said Robert lying straight through Toriel's teeth.

"So what's next?"

Flowey thought for awhile, he knew what was next but was thinking of other things. He looked over at frisk, who was still sleeping knocked out across the floor.

"We need to find get people to trust you as Toriel. Nobody in town really knows that your the last human, but within a short time you'll eventually gain it." said Flowey.

Robert looked down at Frisk.

"What about her? Why don't we just take her soul now? She's practically unable to protect herself, and her father isn't here either."

Flowey stared at Robert, he didn't know about human souls that much did he? What an idiot.

"Robert, you can't just absorb her soul. Your a human, an human cant absorb other human's souls. Just like a monster can't absorb monster souls. Can't believe you didn't know that."

Robert started to scream and yell inside of Toriel's body.

"I CAME DOWN HERE FOR NOTHING! MOTHERFU-" He yelled but quieted when he heard voices. They were ones that belonged to certain skeletons.

"SANS, I THINK I DEFINITELY HEARD SOMETHING FROM OVER THERE!" Said the voice which was getting closer and closer.

Frisk opened her eyes, she heard her uncle near her. She started crying and making any kind of noise imaginable to mankind.

Flowey tried to shush and silence her but failed.

Sans ran into the room with eyes glowing. He was prepared to fight and kill again. But he stopped completely, when he saw his daughter choking and suffocating from the vines around her. He also was shocked to see one of her kidnappers be the queen of all monster herself.

Papyrus followed after with his mouth wide open, he saw his so called best friend choking the life out of Frisk.

"Well good going Robert, now we're caught by smiley trash bag and world's most naive idiot. But I think we'll be fine if we all just disappeared right now..." said Flowey making his vines tighter.

Toriel smiled and started to summon fire into her hands.

"We wouldn't want to harm anybody after all."

Sans looked over at his daughter with sockets filled with fear. He originally thought he was going to lose her, but right now this was worse than that.

"Let her go, or something really bad is going to happen to you both. Queen of monsters or not."threatened Sans.

"Oh how impolite Sans, I find that very rude. Don't you know who I am?" Robert mocked.

That was the fucking last straw.

Usually, Sans was the first to attack but Papyrus beat him to it with a line of bones hitting Flowey smack dab in the face. He didn't expect something like that from someone with no basic intelligence Flowey flinched and dropped Frisk from his grip.

In good speed as usual too, Sans caught her at the last second and teleported to her. Making sure to hold her tightly so she wouldn't leave ever again.

But even if he really didn't want too. He had to pass her over to Papyrus.

"Go take her someplace safe! And alert Undyne! Hurry!" He said rushing them off.

Papyrus nodded and left without saying anything else.

"Well well well, someone's quite the dad today. Even though you left her all alone twice." said Toriel.

Sans sneered, but rose his hands. He cracked them. and started to stretch. He threw his jacket to the ground.

Things were about to get hot in here.

 **PART TWO**

Fire.

His whole body was on fire, not from being attacked constantly by it, but it was only because he was making his own. It started to go out of control, and with out warning it kept sending gaster blasters left and right.

Sans didn't care who's turn it was. This was no longer a game he could keep playing.

He also didn't care if his opponent kept struggling to hit the teleporting skeleton.

Robert, who was still controlling Toriel's body, kept throwing fireballs after fireballs at him.

Always missing.

"Come on Sans, don't you want to heat this up? You can't keep dodging forever." Robert taunted sickly using Toriel's voice as his own.

This made the flames grow larger, sending fiery bones at Toriel.

Flowey tried to crush Sans's bones but kept fleeing from his attacks.

"Hey buddy, could you help me out here?"said Flowey.

Toriel ran over in front of Flowey, shielding him from any other attacks.

Sans just kept going and going, with more and more. It seemed like he was winning, which was unusual for him. His powers would usually make him fatigue right now. He could be dead, and Robert would of won the battle over everyone.

But his soul refused.

He felt Frisk's soul resonating within in him. She was giving him strength to survive. This strength is what humans call, "DETERMINATION."

And right now Sans was filled with the determination to live, fight, and protect the ones he cared about.

"Hey bonehead, I don't like to admit this but... your getting pretty strong. Might even need to go to some desperate measures." said the tiny flower.

"Desperate measures?" said Toriel, who was trying hard not to sound confused.

Flowey, instead of fighting back, he just smiled. He was planning something, and whatever it was it seemed to have to do with Robert.

However, Robert couldn't worry about that now, he had to make sure this skeleton was dead. So he kept aiming and aiming.

But he kept missing and missing.

"Your going to have to try a little harder than that buddy. Seems like this is all gonna end soon. So do you want to go out nice and easy? Or do you want to make this hard as usual?" said Sans.

Toriel lunged straight for him, with an angry battle cry. When she caught hold of him, she tried to summon another fire blast, but ultimately failed, when Sans teleported away again.

"Whoa, you almost actually goat me there." Sans punned. "But I guess I'm just going to have to take this the hard way. Sorry Tori."

He was about to summon his special attack, when a fish in a over sized suit of armor crashed into the scene.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THE BITCH WHO TOUCHED FRISK!" She yelled.

She then looked at what the trouble was, and started scratching her head. She looked over at Sans, and then back at Toriel and Flowey.

She then bowed down to the queen, and slowly rose back up.

"Sorry for the cursing my queen, what's the problem?"

Sans face palmed, and Flowey just laughed manically.

"Goddamn it! Undyne, that's not Toriel anymore, she absorbed Robert's soul. He's controlling her and is trying to KILL my child!" he yelled.

"What? I would never do that. I was just trying to stop him from hurting this poor innocent flower." He said in mock politeness. Which wasn't very necessary since he was using Toriel's voice.

"Uhhhhh." said Undyne, "This is so confusing..."

She wanted to really believe Sans, since technically he never did any fighting or anything at all. He would only attack anyone, if they were a threat to his family. Which made sense why Papyrus and Frisk came running to her in the first place.

However, queen Toriel would never fight or try to harm an innocent. It wasn't like her at all. Especially one she thought so genuinely about. Plus even if she was the culprit, she couldn't harm her, or else undyne would lose her job.

That's when she came to a final conclusion.

"Sans, why don't we all just sit down and talk about this?" said Undyne nervously.

"Like hell we should, I'm not going to stop fighting until that bastard is dead, and his little plant too."

"But, Sans. IT'S THE FUCKING QUEEN! I CAN'T FUCKING HIT HER! ASGORE WILL TURN ME INTO A FISH BUFFET!"said Undyne, she was panicking.

"Listen Undyne, I can't allow this to continue, it's either I destroy Robert's soul or let him take over the world. Which sounds better?"

Undyne hesitated for awhile. The process for removing a soul could only happen one way. That way involved killing the host splitting the souls back out. It was like splitting a huge clay model in half. It would still be a bit broken on both sides, but could be fixed. This process had never been done before, it was just like the spell that Sans used on Frisk. Never before done, and never before seen.

She already knew what Robert was capable of, since she checked his LV. Which was dangerously high.

"I think we should let Asgore handle this. He is the king after all, and if anything happens, it won't be your fault." said Undyne. She said putting a hand on his shoulder. She wanted her friend to trust her decision. Knowing it must be hard to make one like this.

As much as Sans wanted to just give in again and do what she said, he wanted even more to end the madness right there and now. He had let Robert go free to many times. All ending up in someone getting hurt or dying.

So he threw the hand off his shoulder, and looked at her with glaring eyes.

"Letting him go in the first place, is my fault."

He turned back to a trembling Toriel.

She wasn't trembling because of Sans it was because a vine had impaled straight through her chest. Falling face forward into the ground, not knowing that her soul was being plunged out floating into the air. It was still white but with bits of black still hanging on for dear life.

"THE SOULS ARE MINE!" Flowey cackled, "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! IM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH ALL OF YOU!"

A white light blinded the duo, sending them both stumbling backwards.

When it was gone, so was the huge monster that should of stood before them.

"Do you see what mercy does? Do you see what letting him go did? Would Toriel want this? She wouldn't have minded at all to give herself up to save others."said Sans.

Undyne took of her helmet, and did a little prayer know by monsters. It was the prayer that use to be for hope, but for her it was regret.

"I failed her. I don't deserve this fucking helmet or my title."

She dropped the helmet and kicked over. Sans watched as she stormed out of the cave leaving the rusted helmet behind.

There was no time for stopping anymore. This situation was far beyond Sans now, he didn't want to hurt Toriel at all. But for the safety of Papyrus and Frisk, he would do what would be necessary. And if that meant also saving Toriel to, then he was prepared to do it.

He picked up his jacket and walked out of the cave and into Hotlands, he felt heat and tension build inside of him. He knew exactly where Robert and Flowey where going, right to the king's castle with all the souls.

Meanwhile...

"Da? Sa?" said Frisk.

She's was safe with Papyrus but she wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

She opened her big blue eyes again and tried to look around and find him.

Papyrus looked down at his tiny and confused niece. He knew that of course she wanted to be with Sans after being in danger. So he went to the river person for help.

Their melodies usually help anyone calm down.

"Tra la la. Where too?"

"HOT LANDS PLEASE?"

The river person gestured them inside the boat and started to pick up his oar.

Once everyone was seated, the boat being to rise and have legs that walk on water.

"Tra la la. The tides are turning. And the souls are burning."

Papyrus knew the river person was very cryptic when it came to telling the future events. So instead of asking he listened to the rest of the tune.

"Tra la la. At the far ends of the tunnel I can see light. But despite what others say it's not right."

The boat settled down into the waters, reaching they're destination.

Papyrus thanked him and stepped off with Frisk sleeping quietly in his arms.

He was still thinking about what the river person said about a light that's not right. It was a tricky puzzle, but if anyone could solve it would be the GREAT Papyrus.

However he wasn't feeling so great lately. The monster he trusted was just nothing but a bastard. He felt like he was becoming the idiot everyone thought he was. A royal guard never lets his walls down. But alas, it felt good to talk to someone who could even pretend to like and understand what Papyrus was saying.

"Maybe, I'm just a gullible idiot after all. Undyne would never give up, and she never would fully trust someone like that." said Papyrus, in a unnaturally low voice.

A small tiny hand gently smacked his face. He looked down at Frisk, who was trying to look tough. She gave him all small peck on the cheek. Giggling after seeing her uncle tear up.

"Pa is cool as ice!" she said. Remembering what her father said to her one day.

Papyrus squeezed her tightly, but let go immediately after seeing her cough uncontrollably.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME HELP! MAYBE THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS COULD!"

He ran over to the lab but was immediately stopped by two giant guards. Both bouncing wildly up in down in sync.

"Hey, dude is that like a human? This sucks but we need to like totally take her to the capital and stuff." said the first one.

Papyrus was scared since these were both members of the royal guard, so he was afraid if he did something wrong he would never get in. However there was something, and someone he cared more about than some silly job position. He would never consider giving away Frisk just to become a famous royal guardsmen. That is truly how much he cared about his niece.

"IF YOU WANT MY NIECE, YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" said a ferocious Papyrus.

Papyrus was now filled with DETERMINATION.

 **PART THREE**

Papyrus had never stood up for himself or anything like this, usually Sans just handle things before it got worse. But there was no Sans, just him and his niece. So he was going to have to be the big tough one now. He knew Undyne, would be really pissed though. But maybe secretly proud of Papyrus for being so brave and great?

The guards had been standing there for awhile staring at them both. They didn't know how to react to the tall skeleton. They weren't really allowed to hurt civilians unless necessary. Which was rare down here in the underground.

"Like this is so confusing. But we need to fight you and stuff now." Said one of them.

The world around them became black and white, signaling Papyrus's white soul out of his chest.

The guards had brought out their both of their swords.

Papyrus stepped back a little, not from fear, but from uncontrollable rage he was feeling.

Why would the royal guards want to attack a baby? Much less their own kind? Was this really what the royal guard was about this whole time? Attacking anyone who served as a threat?

It didn't matter now, because Papyrus's eyes started to flicker orange. Going in and out like Christmas light decorations. He kept Frisk close to his battle body making sure she wouldn't see what happens next. Whatever this new wave of energy was about to produce it was unstoppable.

The souls of the guards turned blue and much like Sans attacks, he began to send bones from every direction possible. Not even stopping to give the guards a break.

"Papy?" whimpered a scared Frisk. She had never seen her uncle so mad.

But this didn't stop Papyrus from launching more powerful attacks onto the guards. He could feel their life drain every time they got hit with another bone.

Soon the fighting turned into begging for Papyrus to stop his lethal attacks.

"DUDE! We totally like give up and stuff! Just don't kill us."they begged.

It's not like Papyrus wanted to keep hurting these poor guards, it's just that his power was very hard to control when he was under stress. His hands were trembling. If he landed one more blow on the guards, they would turn to dust.

He knew that full on well, but still he raised his hand started to summon a huge skeletal monster.

Luckily the blaster was on just yet. Which meant Papyrus was fighting for control over his powers.

Frisk opened her eyes once more and shined brightly with her left one.

She raised her skeleton hand and pointed at the blaster. And with a slight swipe, the beast was gone and there were only just two beyond frightened guards. She had been able to spare and save them.

Both of them badly hurt but visibly distraught over the battle they had lost. Instead of stopping to arrest or even try to fight again, the two ran together off in the distance, hoping to get far away from whatever just attacked them.

Papyrus looked down at his very sacred and alert Frisk.

"I'M SORRY TINY NIECE. I DID NOT WANT YOU TO SEE THAT. BUT WE MUST HURRY QUICKLY!"

He ran over to the lab, stopping to knock and check if anyone was home.

The doors slided opened to reveal a small tiny dinosaur eating noodles and wearing a pink fluffy nightgown.

She looked up at the tall skeleton, instantly blushing for he rather inappropriate attire for meeting him.

"O-Oh Pa-apyrus. I wasn't expecting to see you um here. At this hour. L-late at night." she stammered.

It was very late, but it would be hypocritical of her to judge since she just got up from a anime marathon.

"MY NIECE NEEDS YOUR HELP! SHE IS COUGHING UP DUST AND BLOOD!" He said really worried.

He didn't know of Frisk's unstable condition when it came to using magic.

Alphys nearly dropped her food, and stared back down at the infant who was still hacking up blood.

"Hurry quick to my lab!"She said ushering the two inside the dark and drafty lab.

Inside there was a bunch of papers and files, even a chart about Frisk's anatomy. It was clear to anyone who stepped inside that she was very obsessed with the human. Like a stalker and her prey she knew close to almost everything about the young girl.

There was also a passed out full sized Mettaton EX slouching over the couch, with his hand still stuck in the popcorn bucket.

Papyrus internally squealed in delight at the sight of his idol. He had all the figures, posters, and Dvds. Anything or everything Mettaton related was right at home with papyrus. Who didn't love Mettaton?

"IS THAT METTATON? OH MY NOODLES!" He yelled out, trying hard to keep back the excitement and fan girl inside of him.

Alphys put her hands to her lips, signaling for papyrus to quiet down. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to one of her examination rooms.

It was mostly similar to the one Frisk had previously been in except covered in tools and lights. It was cold and dark and felt concerning to the very Protective Papyrus. There was even a huge metal table that had a small fluffy pillow at the end.

Even if she couldn't see the entire thing, she shook and shivered at the atmosphere around her. It felt like something or somebody died in here.

"Uh, could you lay her down on the table there? You can take a seat down next to her." Alphys said.

As much as he wanted to help his niece, he wasn't entirely sure about Alphys's plan. But he still tried to put some faith in her despite being betrayed twice in the same day.

He set his niece down on the fluffy pillow, and sat down right next to her. Keeping a very watchful eye on her.

Alphys walked out and brought back a table with some papers and a small little device.

"I-I need to check her soul and her HP, Papyrus. It's crucial to her health." She said seriously, "I know Sans isn't actually fond of this idea but maybe you..."

"NONSENSE! IF SANS DID NOT ALLOW IT, THAN NEITHER DO I." interupted Papyrus.

Alphys sighed, she needed to try hard and long enough to convince one of the brothers to get permission. She remembered the last time she was in charge of someone's family members though. But this time was different. She was sure of it. Nobody was gonna get hurt and nobody was gonna die again that's for sure.

"I know that, but you know how overprotective your brother can be. I just need to know so I can understand why she is acting like this. If I don't know her soul type than I might never figure out what's happening with her."

Papyrus sighed and looked over at Frisk.

His brother was not going to be pleased after he made his final decision. Especially one that was against his own. But he was only doing it so that Frisk wouldn't die or have to go through anymore pain like this now.

"Okay..."said Papyrus, "You can do it. But please don't hurt her."

 **PART FOUR**

"Papyrus! Frisk!" yelled Sans.

He was running around Hotland looking for the both of them. Before he went off to find Asgore, he needed to make sure they were both doing okay.

After taking multiple shortcuts, he soon found himself in the last place he ever wanted them to be.

Alphys's Lab.

Grudgingly, he walked up to the building and knocked at it's door. He knew he could just walk in or teleport, but it was more polite if he just was also exhausted and wanted to make sure his family was safe from whatever the flower or Robert had planned.

"Is that the pizza guy? I've been waiting forever darling." said a very voice.

Sans sighed, he knew exactly who was on the other side of the door now.

"No, it's me, Sans." he said reluctantly.

Suddenly the doors busted opened to reveal a very tall robot with very long legs.

"I presume your the owner of that cute baby?" he said with a overly creepy seductive voice.

The coruscant robot started to pose every 30 seconds, making sounds every time he moved to another one. Making Sans extremely uncomfortable, he wanted to get Frisk far away from this creep.

"Yeah, I'm her dad. And you are..?"he said even more reluctantly.

As far as he's concerned, Sans didn't have time for chit chat, but it would be rude not to ask.

The pink showstopper, stopped posing and laughed, like Sans told some really good joke.

Which wasn't very usual for Sans.

"I'm Mettaton, darling. My aren't you quite the saxicolous." he said with a snort.

Instead of being offended, Sans did what he did best.

"My aren't you quite the sesquipedalian. I don't mean to be gasconading, but I know some big words too. So excogitate before using that one."

He then finished with a smirk, leaving Mettaton's metal jaw hanging.

"Uh, they are in the first room on the left."He said silently.

Mettaton pointed the small skeletal genius to his destination, silently mumbling insults under his breath.

Sans walked into the small empty room, only to stare in horror to see what his daughter was laying against. He also saw Papyrus holding her down, with Alphys holding a small device. It was like his worst nightmare coming to life all around him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"Sans screamed.

Papyrus turned to his brother, who was very pissed, and let go of his niece.

Alphys, who was another story, was looking around the room for places to hide when Sans try to slaughter her.

Frisk, who looked up, was very happy to see their father alive.

"DA!"she yelled, completely unphased by her current situation.

Sans didn't know who to yell at first, but whoever it was they were sure in for a bad time.

Instead of ranting first, he decided to release his daughter from the table and picked her up.

After a full two minutes of nidificating over her and hugging he glared at the two.

He first turned to Alphys, who was hiding behind her clipboard shaking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Fucking examining my kid like she's a lab rat? I can't believe you would try to do that behind my back. Do you even know what's about to happen?" he shouted.

"Well, um actually we already did-"

Sans interrupted her and turned at Papyrus.

"And you. Did she tell you I already said no?"

Papyrus nodded yes.

"Then why the fuck, would you even consider doing it?"

Papyrus looked away in shame, he couldn't face his brother.

He was trying to help like always, but no matter what he did, he always felt that it backfired. First Flowey, and now Alphys.

"I JUST WANTED TO HELP! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE USEFUL TO SOMEONE?" said Papyrus who was holding back his orange tears.

He walked out of the room sniffling.

Sans didn't want to upset his brother, but now wasn't the time. He needed to have a personal "heart-to-heart" with Alphys.

Without hesitation he grabbed Alphys by the tail collar.

"What is the end game in all of this? You know what her soul is now. Are you happy?" he questioned furiously at the shaking lizard.

However the shaking was no longer in fear, she was shaking violently. She then started to laugh out of control and started to twitch and smile.

"I-Isn't obvious? This is the first time anyone has managed to get a human and monster soul fused together! For centuries scientists have waited for this moment! I had my suspicions at first. But needed more evidence. And wallah! She's the first of her species." She said, falling on the floor laughing.

"And that's not the best part! With all that determination we could break the barrier! Wouldn't that be great?! No more underground. No more barriers! No more barriers! No more barriers!" she started to cackle with madness. Repeating her words for a couple of times.

Sans took a step back, fearing for Frisk's safety.

He had never seen Alphys this crazy or insane. She was just usually her nervous shy self.

Sans didn't question it any longer, and eventually ran out the room with Frisk. Leaving the mad cackling lizard who was close to crying, on the floor.

He looked around frantically for Papyrus, who was talking to Mettaton right now.

"It's okay darling. He probably didn't mean it. You did the right thing bringing Frisk here." Mettaton reassured him with a relaxing tone.

The robot put his arm around Papyrus, and gave him a small peck on his forehead.

Papyrus smiled and blushed, reaching in to return the favor, but stopped at the sight of his brother and niece standing there.

"BROTHER WHAT'S-"

"We're going to the MTT resort," Sans interrupted, "But him and Alphys will not becoming with us."

Deciding to not anger Sans further, Papyrus got up and waved goodbye to Mettaton.

Meanwhile...

A small goat monster with red eyes, was walking down the castle ruins. Feeling a bit of nostalgia as he went.

He teared up a bit at seeing his old home, broken down and decaying.

How long was he gone for?

For the young prince it felt like mere seconds, but the scenery around him lasted beyond that.

That all didn't matter now, because he was arriving his destination.

He took a turn left and started to pass by the columns and rows of destroyed and nearly damaged towers and buildings. Moss started growing over the moss, and the pillars started crumbling away like ashes.

It was all too much to bear for the young boy, he started to fall on his knees.

Memories of Asgore, Toriel, and his sister Chara, were forced onto him. Causing pain and sadness in every part of his body.

"Okay Ready? Do your creepy face!"

"No?"

"Aw Sis! Come on!"

"Ha! I got you this time!"

"What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?"

"Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick."

" Where are you going with this?"

Then a recurring image of Chara's blank emotionless face kept playing over and over again. She was in his arms when she had died, victim of her own revenge. Never satisfied with the life she had fallen into. Never satisfied with humans, monsters, or the family that accepted her as their own.

" I... I don't like this idea,"

Asriel started to well his tears up.

"N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry."

He dried his tears trying to think of what Chara would say if she saw him now.

" Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you."

He got up again, and finished walking to the end of the hall. Seeing a familiar old house, surrounded by leaves and cobwebs. It too was starting to decay with the rest of the ruins.

He walked inside slowly looking around at everything.

The stairs Chara and he used to slide down on.

"Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore."

The flowers Dad and he used to plant.

"You have to stay determined! You can't give up!"

The kitchen Mom and he used to bake pies in.

"Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."

He walked over to the end of the hallway looking at himself in a mirror. Seeing himself next to two shadowy figures.

"Despite everything it's still us."

He stepped inside Chara's and his old room. The stripe shirts, the smell of chocolate, and the drawing of the flower his sister made. It was all of his childhood put together.

He walked over and saw the picture of all of them together again. It was old and outdated, slowly crumbling in his hand.

Placing the picture back gently, he walked out of the room and went down the stairs. Fighting back the urge to slide down the stairs like a child.

Asriel walked endlessly down the hall, which seemed to be getting darker and darker.

He made it outside again, seeing more and more of the ruins.

He turned right into the silent golden halls of the castle. Looking beneath his feet at the hard yellow and orange tiled floors. Covering his eyes from the bright windows, with the symbols of the underground on them.

Still walking forward, he kept going until he stopped at his father's throne. Looking amongst the many golden flowers, he saw the big giant gold and purple throne looking the same as ever. Also noticing the one in the back, that had seemed to be draped over by a white cloth.

It was his mother's throne. His heart had stopped beating for a moment when he saw it.

Then he turned over to look at six containers all carrying different colored hearts. All beating at once, like an harmony all together once more. The souls were all put up nicely like prized deer heads hanging on the wall.

He started to think of his sister some more. Thinking how much she would of loved to see Dad putting a end to the barrier, freeing all monsters.

"I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right?"

He started losing control over himself, slowly slipping away from his tiny fragile body.

"We just have to get six..."

The monster trapped with him, was starting to fight back. Memories were fading and so were his true feelings.

"And we'll do it together,"

He felt himself start to go back to what he was. Soulless and without any moral purpose.

"right?"

The demon that he had called "Flowey." was back, and the souls he so desperately tried to find, were starting to lift out of their containers.

Asriel took one last blink.

And then along with the souls, he was gone forever again.

 **PART FIVE**

There was never a moment of silence that lasted this long for the two brothers. Sans would of came up with a bad pun and Papyrus would groaned and yelled at him. Frisk would just giggle and watch them banter and argue, learning a couple of new words along the way.

But now, there was only this eerie silence in the hotel room.

Sans dodged Papyrus's looks, never giving him a glance or even a second to show how much he felt betrayed.

While Papyrus on the other hand was just trying to tell his brother he was sorry.

He was really just trying to do the right thing. If frisk was hurt or injured he would want to know how to help and make her feel better. He didn't care what soul she had. Human or Monster. But based on Alphy's recent results she was part human, part monster now.

He knew it was his duty and job to protect Frisk and everyone. But now, he wasn't so sure how good of a job he was doing.

The queen was now possibly dead, and Frisk is at a higher risk of dying too.

Papyrus knew that if Sans lost her, he would never be the same again. He might have even tried to end his...

"Daddy, Pappy! No mowe mad!"said the over confident Frisk. She pouted and crossed her arms.

She had to put an end to the internal battle they were both fighting.

They were the people she cared about most. To see them argue like this was unusual.

However, she was determined to see them happy and smiling again.

Frisk stood from her spot on the bed and opened her blue eyes once more.

She wanted them to see how upset they were making her.

"Pa twied to halp. Pa stopped mean guawds. Pa is hewo!"

Sans was shocked by how many words she was saying. He was even more shocked to hear his own brother face up against guards. He already knew how crazy his brother was about being a royal guard.

"Paps did you actually do that? I mean I know how badly you wanted to join them." Said Sans.

Papyrus looked down sheepishly, he didn't have the heart to tell Sans that he almost lost control of his magic too.

"YES I DID. THEY WERE TRYING TO TAKE HER TO THE KING. YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER ALLOW THAT." He said speaking up.

Sans stood up from his bed, and wrapped his arms around Papyrus.

"I'm sorry paps. I just want you both safe and sound."

"I'M SORRY AS WELL." Said Papyrus.

The hug lasted a while, until Sans lifted Frisk up and pulled her in the hug as well.

"Is da and pa happe?" Frisk asked.

Sans and Papyrus exchanged pleased looks and nodded.

No words or awful puns could explain how better they felt.

Sans figured the hug had to end soon, so he was the first to pull away.

There was important business he had to handle with Asgore. He needed to talk to "fluffybuns" after he sent royal guards after Frisk. That was one thing he most certainly would not allow.

However he didn't feel safe leaving Papyrus or Frisk out of his sight, so he figured they should come along too. Besides, it was just the king.

What's the worse that could happen?

"Come on guys we're heading to the castle. It's time to finish this shit." He said with too much confidence.

"SANS! LANGUAGE!" Shouted Papyrus.

"Oops." Said Sans covering his mouth.

They started walking outside the rooms, walking (and almost slipping) past the green gooey janitor.

Papyrus stopped at Mettaton's broken fountain, and silently gazed at it's dripping wet glory.

Sans, who thought the robot was overrated, had to pull back his daughter from the wet rushing water.

"I know you wanna touch it, but we gotta see the king. That goes for you too Papyrus." said Sans.

Frisk and Papyrus sighed at the same time.

The skeleton trio walked out into the bridge from the hotel to the CORE.

"SANS. I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING REALLY BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN." said Papyrus nervously.

"Yeah me too, I can feel it in my bones." Sans said, trying to lighten the mood.

Instead of groaning or yelling at him like usual, he just glared and then took a step backwards in the wrong direction.

"What's wrong Paps?" said Sans.

"IM JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT THE RIVER PERSON SAID..."

"AT THE FAR ENDS OF THE TUNNEL I CAN SEE LIGHT, BUT DESPITE WHAT OTHERS SAY IT ISN'T RIGHT."

Sans pondered on it for a bit, bu decided he needed to see it for himself.

"I'm sure the river person was probably talking about the barrier." reassured Sans. "That's the only tunnel with light, that I don't think is right. But if we get this all sorted out, we can make right."

With that, Papyrus started moving faster again, walking into many of the core's rooms.

There were two ways to go, left or right.

Usually when it came to the Core, Sans and Papyrus would just call Alphys or give up.

But today was different, Sans felt determined to make it through. Plus he wasn't sure if he should trust Alphys anymore since she broke down like an mad scientist in front of him.

"Let's take a left." He said trusting his intuition.

Luckily they made it further into the lab, making pass the lasers, mazes, and pulling Papyrus away from one of the puzzles. But they were in such a hurry, none of them noticed the large amount of dust swimming around them.

They arrived at more Lasers, that were suspiciously turned on for one second, but off the next.

Finally they arrived at the elevator to the king's castle.

Deciding to not trespass upon the king's old home, they all walked down the basement and into the golden halls.

"Hey Papyrus. Could you and baby bones stay here? I need a one-on-one with Asgore." said Sans.

Respecting his wishes, Papyrus took Frisk from Sans's arms and waited in the dimly lit corridor.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH BROTHER." warned Papyrus.

"Wouldn't dream of it." said Sans, although he was lying to him.

If the king thinks he's gonna take Frisk's soul, he's gonna wish Sans dealt with him rashly.

Sans stepped inside the king's throne room, staring at a figure that was hanging from the wall and had a huge purple drape over it.

At first, he thought it was the king's throne, but it was breathing. Then he thought it was some sort of prank that Asgore was trying to pull on him. But it wasn't that.

Sans finally inhaled and removed the purple drape, and stood back in horror to what he had found.

It was the very last thing Sans wanted to see.

"PAPYRUS RUN!" He shouted.

 **PART SIX**

Everything was dark.

It was kinda like closing your eyes, you can hear and feel everything. But Sans could see nothing at all.

He tried to remember what he did last, but it was like static.

All he could remember was a little baby with a skeleton hand. A tall skeleton who likes cooking. And a tall goat lady who was good at telling bad jokes. They were all kind to him, and whenever they were around he felt like he belonged.

Sans felt they were all important to him, in some way. Not like he remembered why.

He started to walk forward into the shadows and saw a light.

Beside it was a small bottle. It was one designed for babies.

Voices in his head started to echo what seemed like lost memories:

"Looks like you have a new family, Frisk."

"I would never let anything happen to my baby bones. So don't even worry."

Sans started feeling even more confused.

Who was Frisk? And who were they to him?

The bottle faded away but the light stayed in front of him.

He put his hand out to touch it, feeling the warmth and light it brought around him.

The voices echoed again:

"Hey pap. I want you to meet someone, she's very special to me and I just don't want you to freak out."

He jerked his hand away, scared of what that meant.

Was the voice talking about Frisk?

Hesitantly, he placed his hand back, curious to find out more.

"Sleep tight, baby bones."

"You can see why I said she very special to me right?"

"Then you understand when I tell you. You can't tell undyne. Or anyone else for that matter until I know it's safe."

Was he protecting a infant that he knew or something?

The smell of spaghetti wrapped around his nose.

Even though it smelled burnt, to Sans it felt somewhat comforting.

"But papyrus, she's not suppose to eat food yet."

"Go on with out me Paps. I got to go wake up frisk. So I guess that means..."

"I'll ketchup with you later."

Sans started to burst out laughing at that last one. It was really bad but so funny to Sans.

After that more memories came flooding back to him.

He laughed, He cried, and he smiled.

Whoever the voice was, sure had a hectic life, but seemed to make up for it in family and friends.

But still Sans wondered who those memories belonged too. They couldn't surely be his own because he didn't remember anything except waking up here.

It couldn't be him. He was just a skeleton surrounded by darkness, he didn't have anyone. He didn't have friends, thoughts, or feelings, like the voice.

"I'm just nothing. Everything is my fault. I got myself into this mess."He said.

A tall skeleton with a long red scarf walked up to him, while holding a small child.

"SANS! WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU." they screamed.

They were the same people from the memories. Which meant...

"No no no no no no no!" Sans said hitting his hands to his head.

He couldn't possibly be the Sans they were talking about. This Sans was only good at breathing. He was bad at making friends, he was bad at protecting people, he was bad at saving people he cared about. Whatever he does, it just starts and ends with trails of death.

"DA!" The little one started shouting.

It was the little girl, that Sans felt so drawn too. Like they were connected somehow.

Whatever it was, he felt it in his soul.

Red and blue heart came out of Frisk's chest, and Sans as well.

"Our souls are the same?" Said Sans.

Sans took a step further.

He was curious as to what this all meant. The memories, dreams, they were all a part of him somehow.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW SANS."

Then he took another step.

He felt himself gaining memories he had never seen before, but felt like they were always there.

A white light started to bathe around him.

Sans flinched at first, but allowed it to take hold of him. You can never go wrong with white lights.

{Except for that one time.}

And just like that, his eyes were completely open again.

But not to something pleasant.

It was the late prince, Asriel Dreemurr, however faces and body parts of Sans's friends were stuck onto the prince. Melted and stretched like plastic masks. They were all CLUSTERED together.

He saw Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and all the monsters from snowdin all mashed together.

Asriel smiled, he looked over his creation. While Sans stared in horror at the sight.

It was a glued together mashed up masterpiece of something tragic.

"As you can see, I've been a bit busy here. But as I promised to Papyrus. I brought everyone here to see the barrier break."

He grabbed something behind his back.

"However some of our friends and family aren't as agreeable."

Asriel tossed Frisk to the ground, watching her slid slightly towards Sans.

Sans without any hesitation ran over to pick her up.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sans yelled.

Sans summoned his magic, turning the hybrid's soul blue.

Asriel wasn't scared however, he just stood and watched as Sans tried so hard to kill him.

"Why are you even fighting Sans? Your defense is low. Your HP is even lower. This battle is beyond pointless."

Sans didn't want to admit it, but Asriel was right.

All he could do was fight to the bitter end.

But that didn't mean he wanted to give up.

Frisk didn't want to give up either, so she summoned her magic and began sending bones at her opponent. She was still sick and ill, but she was determined to keep trying.

Usually she wouldn't resort to this type of violence.

But her uncle, that weird smelling fish lady, and her Dad was depending on it.

"I'm not surprised. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." said Asriel.

Asriel started to summon his rainbow blasters and started to shoot at Frisk.

"We'll see how your determination does against this!"

He fired repeatedly, giving it his all, making huge cloud of smoke to appear.

Sans stopped attack and rushed over to the dust and smoke.

He panicked when he saw nothing but left over dust.

"BABY BONES!"He wailed.

He was about to scream, when a small bony hand poked his nose-hole.

"Da! I has idea! Make scary monster go poof! Bring bak papy! and wierd fish lady!"

The small skeleton sighed in relief, but was confused as to what she meant by that.

"What is it baby bones?"

She started to make signals with her hands and summoned up a SAVE AND LOAD screen.

"SAVE and go back! Make monster go poof! Bring bak papy!" she said, adding in a little ta da at the end with jazz hands.

Sans shivered at the sight of the SAVE AND LOAD screen, all it did was cause more trouble for them.

But if it was necessary to do it all over again, he would.

He gave his daughter the thumbs up, and closed his eyes waiting for the world to transform around him like last time.

But that didn't happen this time.

Asriel smiled with a huge grin.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD SAVE? WHAT AN IDIOT." He said, "BUT YOU ARE A BABY AFTER ALL, SO I EXPECT NOTHING MORE."

Sans clenched his fist, he was on the verge of summoning his final attack but knew what would happen afterwards.

So he kept holding on.

But if it ever came to that, he knew it would never be enough and his Frisk will be the next to die.

Speaking of Frisk, while she was on his shoulders she was still looking over the save and load screen.

Thinking about what the big bad scary demon goat said.

"DA! I has another idea!"

"Whatcha got?" said Sans RELUCTANTLY, he knew all these attempts were in vain, but it was still worth of shot. If these were their last dying moments he wanted to still have a little faith.

"Let's SAVE them!"

"Who?"

"Let's SAVE PAPY!" Frisk said with excitement.

Sans who was still confused, asked, "How are we gonna do that?"

He almost felt depressed at the thought of his daughter fighting so hard to save everyone. But in reality he knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

Frisk pressed SAVE again, it didn't work.

Not giving up yet, she pressed again. Nothing happened.

She pressed yet again.

Sans was about to stop her, but he watched as she pressed one more time. She cried out for her friends with all her might.

The world around them started to melt away into a dismal black again.

In front of her appeared Papyrus.

All with his face glitching in and out of his body.

Sans and Frisk could feel their pain and suffering deep within his soul.

Frisk crawled over to Papyrus, and started to laugh.

"Look Da! I found Papy!" she squealed.

Sans walked over in front of Papyrus too, picking up Frisk.

He observed his brother and looked over him, making sure good and well that this wasn't a trick. But however he couldn't fight the urge to hug his brother again.

"Oh god. Paps I'm so sorry, I didn't want to- and I just wish that-" he started to say spilling over.

Papyrus shoved him away, and started to grunt.

"SANS! WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN CHILD WITH YOU! YOU KNOW THEY HAVE THE FINALLY SOUL NEEDED TO BREAK THE BARRIER." He said angrily.

His words broke Sans and Frisk's heart in two.

"Unkie Paps?" said Frisk sadly.

"SILENCE TINY HUMAN." Said Papyrus.

Sans was furious, he had never heard his brother speak this way to anyone period.

Frisk looked up at her father with watery eyes. She thought her uncle didn't like her anymore.

Maybe she should of fought harder.

The thought of her not doing better made her eyes well up with tears.

"What's wrong with you Papyrus! This is not like you!" shouted Sans.

The once gleeful skeleton took a step forward, feeling a little guilty.

"NYEH?"he said.

Sans started to realize what was happening. He was under the same influence that he was on in the beginning.

So all he needed to do was make Papyrus remember himself and those he cared about with memories.

"Hey, Paps. What do you call a donut that can fly?" punned Sans.

Papyrus scrunched up his glitched out face, with his pixels stretching out in disgust.

He knew far to well where this was going.

"A "plain" donut." said Sans with an uneasy smile.

He really wanted this to work, and fortunately it did.

"AHHH BROTHER, AND TINY NIECE. I'VE BEEN WAITING." said Papyrus.

The three pulled into a hug, but was shortly interrupted by another lost soul.

This time it was Toriel. Still glitching in and out of her face.

"Humans, Monsters, they all walk and fall on the same path." she said solemnly.

Sans walked up to her and tried telling another pun.

But it didn't work.

"Mama!" said Frisk.

Toriel was broken from her entrance and blushed immediately.

She loved the child as her own, but she did not know that the child felt the same. It brought her once fragile heart, into exploding tears of joy.

"Oh my child!"she said with a smile.

The four of them continued on with the rest of the souls.

"YOUR THE ENEMY OF EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS."

"I guess even tiny humans are okay too squirt."

"Y-you wouldn't like me."

"D-do you like a-anime?"

"The humans need a new star!"

"You always know how to make it shine."

Soon after she had SAVED all her friends, Frisk looked around.

Everyone was happy an together like she wanted.

But she remembered one person who still needed to be saved.

"As! Ri!" She called, "I want to help!"

And then just like that the darkness she called Asri dragged her into the shadows.

The group was still finding more lost souls, and of course didn't recognize until moments later, the disappearance of Frisk.

"Where's my daughter?" asked Sans.

"FRISK!" shouted everyone.

They kept searching and searching but realized it might be too late.

That black void they were once in faded away and Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans, were all back in the king's throne room.

They all stood in silence and all stared back at Sans, who seemed to be trembling.

"She'll b-be back. I know it."he said reassuring himself more than the others.

Meanwhile back in the black void...

The shadows had finally finished dragging her small body, and placed her right in front of the prince of all monsters himself.

"As!Ri! I found way to help!" Frisk said with a smile.

Asriel did not move he just sighed.

Why was this child trying so desperately hard to save him? Did she really care that much about his actual well being?

By now however he would of killed the child, but for some reason he couldn't.

She just reminded him of a very young girl who acted the same way. But Frisk was more nicer towards everyone and anyone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He bellowed.

Instead of answering the question. The child's eyes turned from blue to red in a flash.

"Hello dear brother." Said Chara possessing Frisk.

Asriel covered his mouth.

He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. His dead sister's presence was right in front of him. H edidn't know why and how, but it made him feel a bit better.

"B-but how Chara?"he said.

Frisk picked her self up and brought herself closer to the huge furry beast.

"I know you wouldn't believe me when I say this but. I have been awakened to see you and tell you that this can no longer continue. You must cease all this pointless fighting brother." She said.

Asriel looked down at the small infant, he studied those red crimson eyes that he knew so fondly.

"Why are you doing this sister? Do you really want this to end? Because if that barrier is broken. I'll be trapped down here forever and humanity won't be paying for its careless actions."

Chara leaped out of Frisk's body giving her back the total control.

"I know the young one doesn't remember this, but this makes our 10th run. What seemed like months in this timeline, is years over the rest. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

The ghost ran over to Asriel wrapping her arms around her in a ghostly embrace.

"I don't want to do this anymore. All the pain and suffering that I see around me is all my fault. I never should of asked you to give me those flowers. But what is done is done."

Asriel's tears started to water, as he returned his sister's embrace back.

"Why did you want to leave us so badly Chara? You know our mother and father miss you so much." He solemly, still hugging the girl.

"I just wanted to get revenge on those nasty despicable humans. I hated seeing all this torment they put you all through. But in the end I died from hatred, and took my only best friend and brother with me too."

Chara stepped back and wiped away her tears.

Asriel however was spilling a waterfall, owning up to his title of being a huge brotherly crybaby.

"It's time to go Asriel." Chara said, holding her hands. Gesturing him to the newly formed light.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where we never grow up, and can be together forever. You can do whatever you want there. And the best part is that we can wait there for Mom and Dad. Although it might be a-"

Asriel took her hand. He didn't know what would happen if he crossed into the light. But it was a chance he wanted to take.

"Are you ready to take down the barrier one last time brother?"

Asriel nodded and stepped into the light, with Chara behind him. The light engulfed them in its brightness.

Frisk wanted to come along too, but all Chara said was, "Not yet little one."

The light dissolved and so did the both of them as well.

The shadows had faded into nothing.

Frisk was back in the small cave and was greeted by a bright light above her.

She crawled back into the throne room, where everyone was standing. They all were calling her name.

"FRISK!"

"Little Punk!"

"F-frisk!"

"Baby Bones!"

"Daarrlling!"

She started to get on her legs and tried to run over there. She would of almost made it, if she hadn't tripped.

She tried again, walking this time and ran over to her father.

"Daddy! Look! I did it! No more barrier! Big scary monster go poof!"

Sans squeezed the little girl tightly, and soon after everyone joined in on the hug.

"My child, you have saved us all. I'm very proud of you." Toriel said with pride.

She remembered her own children's determination to take down the barrier, and now she knows they would be happy where ever they are now.

Asgore was filled with regret and guilt.

He couldn't believe he was going to take the soul of someone who had fought to save him so dearly.

"I can't believe I was about to harm an innocent. Could you forgive me?"

Frisk bobbed her head up and down.

She knew the king was doing his best and just wanted to get to get the barrier taken down.

"You better be lucky she's the forgiving type. Because when we get to the surface Asgore, your going to have to explain alot to your subjects."

"But Tori I-"

"Don't you Tori me Asgore."

Toriel walked away and out of the cavern.

"MY TINY NIECE! WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE WE MUST CELEBRATE WITH A MAD FEAST! THAT I SHALL PREPARE WITH LOTS OF SPAGHETTI." said Papyrus in a slight accent.

He had never felt so proud in his life.

But the proudest of them all was Sans.

Seeing as to how far they've cane along the way. Looking back at his daughter felt like years ago. She was so fragile and small at first, but had grown to be the best of her kind on both sides of the coin.

"Do you wanna go see your first sunset?" asked Sans.

Frisk didn't know what a "sunset" was but whatever it was she would be doing it with her newfound family.

They all walked out of the cavern together, meeting up with an awestruck Toriel.

"I wish more than anything my children got to see this."

Sans put a hand on her shoulder, and looked into the golden sphere setting in the sky.

It was just like how the books in the library described it.

"OH SANS WHATS THAT BIG CIRCLE!"

"That my friend is the sun." He said.

All of the monsters stared and felt the cool fresh air brush past them. The ground beneath their feet.

Their hopes and dreams finally came true. And it was all thanks to the lovely DAUGHTER OF SANS.

But was this the end? Where's Robert? How will the humans react to frisk? What's up with Alphys?


End file.
